Children of the Moon
by Willofhounds
Summary: Voldemort returns to his previous body and his sanity has returned. Instead of starting killing and announcing his return he decides to enact an ancient law. This law allows him not to be tried for his crimes. With that done he searches for am heir. What happens when the only parslemouth is Harry Potter who disappeared at the beginning of the summer? Empath Harry
1. Chapter 1

Severus' POV

Dumbledore had just called a a meeting for the Order of the Phoenix. Severus was exhausted by the amount of meetings he had to attend over the last few weeks. Between the dark lord and Potter's disappearance he barely had time to do anything potions wise.

He groaned at the though of the Potter great. No one knew where he was. The second day of summer break Potter had disappeared and the muggles were of little help. All they knew was that the boy had left in new looking clothes. Apparently clothes that he has never worn before. They did find out this was not the first time he had disappeared. The boy tended to disappear within the first week of school breaks. Potter had been a bloody thorn in his side since the beginning of summer. Where the hell were you Potter? Where are you now?

He arrived at Grimauland Place Number 12 and entered wincing at the yelling of Sirius Black Potter's godfather. The man had become intolerable since Potter's disappearance. Lupin was always trying to keep the man from going off and doing something stupid. The yelling though finally stopped when he entered the room as the last of the order to arrive.

Dumbledore said motioning for him to sit and said," Thank you all coming. Has anyone have anything new to report?" Kingsley was the first to speak up," I have something new from the ministry." That got everyone's attention. It was bound to be bad but they needed Intel on the minister. Kingsley continued," Apparently the minister has agreed to let a muggle organization work alongside with the Aurors. Not much is known about this group but they will be holding a festival in a small town outside of London for us to meet their members. Its also supposed to be a party of one of their adopted children to become a full fledged member instead of just a child of the airship."

Many of the members shrugged but Lupin started as if he knew what it meant. Lupin asked carefully to Kingsley," Are you sure?" Black seemed to be confused for a moment before he too realized what it meant. It seemed the two surviving Marauders knew something no one else did. Kingsley said curious," Positive. I heard it from the Captain himself. Why?"

Both Black and Lupin pulled out matching necklaces on a silver chain that held a gold fox. Lupin said," These necklaces were given to us by Harry in his third year. He said that as a child of the airship he was allowed to chose certain protectors that did not belong to the airship. We didn't know what the meant until now." The room was silent for a moment before it roared to life with yelling. So Potter was a child of the airship then. That made his disappearance not caused by the dark Lord make more sense.

He waited with a trade marked sneer on his face for the loud yelling to calm down. He said once it was finally quiet," I have news as well. The Dark Lord is looking for an heir." That got him undivided attention. He said looking at each of them," The only specifics he has given us is that the heir must be a parslemouth. So far no one has had any luck any luck at finding him one."

Several members of the order blanched but it was Dumbledore and Lupin who looked contemplative. Severus tried to remember what it was that he was missing but came up with nothing. He glared at his mentor in an effort to get him to explain but the older man shook his head. Dumbledore said," I want to confirm something again to be sure before I say anything. Remus, Sirius, I want the both of you to send letters to Harry see if he will answer. I know you have tried before but you must keep trying. If there is nothing else I say we adjourn until the next meeting."

With that all the members began filing out of the meeting room. Lupin and Black went off to the owlerly and Severus decided to go back to his quarters in Hogwarts. With any luck Potter would answer his dogfather and the werewolf this time.

Voldemort's POV

It was nearing the end of June when he finally regained his original body. Thanks to Wormtails blunder with the potion and ritual he spent the last three weeks looking like a half snake. With Severus' help he was able to regain his old looks and most of his sanity. The only difference being his eyes were still ruby red. Now it was time to find an heir. He couldn't have just any heir though his needed to be a parslemouth. There in lied the problem.

Parsletounge was such a rare ability even if he found a woman to share his life with and they had a child it was no guarantee they would have the ability. This frustrated him to no end knowing that he could not claim lordship without an heir. There was a knock on his study door and he said hiding his exhaustion," Enter." Lucius Malfoy entered.

He said glowering at his right hand," Lucius come in. Why are you here? I did not call for you and there is no meeting planned for this evening." Lucius said reminding him that at the last meeting he had asked his death eaters to watch out for possible parslemouthes," My Lord, I have found out there is a living parslemouth. He is currently in Britain as well."

Voldemort's eyes widened and he found an old excitement returning. Lucius looked away for a moment almost like he was unsure of his next words. Voldemort waited and finally his right hand man continued," My lord, its Harry Potter. I had mentioned about what we were searching for to Draco to see if any of his classmates showed the signs. I never expected to get the answer that it was Potter."

The Dark Lord hid his surprise quickly. Of all the wizards that could be a parslemouth it had to be his enemy. According to Severus the boy had been missing since the start of summer. How to find the brat? First he needed to get reinstated other Wizengott first. He said," Lucius I want you to start searching for possible ways to find Potter. We can go about that later. Do you have anything on getting me reinstated without going to Azkaban?"

Lucius nodded handing him a scroll that had what appeared to be an ancient law on it. He read through it and said," This might work. Get started on it right away."


	2. Chapter 2

Kits POV

I yawned tiredly as I moved to where my quarters on the airship were. It had been just over three weeks since I left private drive in favor of staying at the airship. I had been on mission after mission after mission with Yogi going after a recent uprising of Vangura attacks. By this time tomorrow I was going to be introduced as an official member of Circus. I would no longer be considered just a child of the airship.

A screech of an owl drew my attention down one of the hallways. I recognized the owl as being one of Sirius' owls and let out a sharp whistle. It landed on my shoulder holding out its leg that had two letters attached to it. I recognized it as Sirius and Remus' handwritings on the envelope.

With a sigh I opened them and read:

Hey Cub,

I hope this finds you well Harry. We are worried about you since you have not replied to any of our letters. Something was mentioned today at a meeting. Are you a member of Circus? Please don't lie to me. I remember when I was giving you lesson in your third year that you are a child of the airship.

Please contact me

Remus Lupin

Hey pup,

I hope you are well. Remus mentioned that you had told him you are a child of the airship. Please I just want to know you are safe. You don't have to come back if you don't want to just let us know you are safe.

Love you

Snuffles

I sighed. I should have known that Remus would remember that one conversation. I hoped Remus would have forgotten so that I wouldn't receive any issues from Dumbledork. I thought for a moment and wondered if Hirato had any of special tickets left. I groaned knowing I would have to go to his office to ask. Which was three floors above where I currently was and on the other side of the ship. I asked one of the passing sheep," Sheep is Hirato in his office right now?"

The sheep looked up at me with curious look in its mechanical eyes. It said," Captain Hirato is in the communication tower currently. Do you want me to pass along a message?" I sighed and with a nod I said," Tell him when he gets a free moment I'll be in my room. There's something I want to ask him."

I made my way to my room where I changed into simple shorts and a loose fitting t-shirt. I pulled out a book on empaths that I had started at the beginning of the summer and laid in my hammock. It was such a rare ability that there were more books on parslemouthes than on empaths. A knock at my door drew my attention away from the book about an hour later. I said knowing who it was," Come in."

A violet haired man in in a suit walked in. He said looking up at me," You wanted to ask me something." I sat up so that I was facing him while me feet dangled from the hammock. I said rubbing the back of my neck," I was wondering if you had any of those special tickets left. I want to give two to my godfathers."

Hirato gazed at me curiously now. He knew that I wanted little to do with the wizarding world once I completed my OWLs in the upcoming spring. He asked tilting his head to the side," Why do you want to give them the tickets?" Blunt and straight to the point that's Hirato for you. I said with a fond look," It would be good for them. It would allow them for one to meet you and see what kind of life I'm going to live. I don't want them to worry."

Hirato seemed to contemplate this for a few moments before he made his decision. He said," I'll send them two tickets. You should know that the minister of magic is supposed to be coming as well. I think it will be fun to watch then run around trying to find you." I bit back a groan. The minister was the last person I needed to be around for a game of find the fox. Anyone and everyone would be looking for me tomorrow night as part of the game. I had no idea of what Hirato put up for the prize but we were supposed to have a huge turnout. Everyone showing up had to wear a mask including Circus members.

Mine was a Japanese wolf mask that I picked up last summer when we had a mission in Japan. I just wanted the ceremony tomorrow to be done and over with. Then no one could dispute that I was a true member of Circus.

Voldemort's POV

He was waiting on Lucius to return with news on his trial date so that he could make plans on getting Potter. The boy was the only viable candidate to be his heir. The problem was finding the boy. That seemed harder than gaining his place back in politics. The boy had just up and disappeared. Dumbledore and his Order of the Fried Chickens were having just as much trouble at finding the boy as he was.

A knock on his study door drew his attention back to the real world and away from his musings. He said calmly," Enter." Lucius came in and was holding something in his hands. Were those tickets? Why his right hand brought those with him he didn't understand. Lucius bowed deeply as he said," My lord, I have talked to the Minister and based on your testimony of your rebirth he has pushed your trial to tomorrow. He is most certain that the law will go in your favor. So much so that he has asked us both to attend a gathering of new allies with the ministry."

The trial date was in his favor and the potential for new allies for the dark even more so. Lucius handed him one of the tickets. It was bright and colorful with a muggle name that confused him. Circus. Which one there were hundreds of Circuses in the world? Lucius said trying to hide his sudden weariness," It's not a Circus my lord. Its the Circus. Apparently they are a muggle organization that deals with the unknown. They are celebrating tomorrow evening about one of their children of the airship becoming a full fledged member."

A muggle organization making allies with the ministry of magic? What was the world coming to? The fact that Lucius would even consider attending such a party was surprising as well. Missing his lord's confusion Lucius continued on," The group apparently have special abilities at differ member to member. That is what caught the Ministry's eye. Apparently though they are turning this event into a game. First person to find Kit Fox the to be member or Circus gets one request granted. All that is publicly known about Fox is that he is fifteen. All reports from that point can't agree on anything. He has blond hair. He has black hair. Lines on his cheeks look like whiskers. Some say he doesn't have them at all."

Interesting. The Dark Lord wondered if the boy was disguising himself. Something was off about this situation but couldn't figure out what was bothering him so much about it. He would just have to wait for the upcoming day.

 **Reviews are appreciated**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I appreciate all reviews. If you read please review after your finished. Anyone who is willing to beta for me let me know.

Voldemort's POV

He was waiting in one of the waiting rooms for the Wizengott meeting to start. The first order of business was to throw Dumbledore out of the Chief Warlock position. The next would be getting his trial. After about an hour one of the aurors came to get him. He followed the auror to the Wizengott hall were his trial would begin.

Soon he stood in front of all of the Wizengott council and heads of noble families. Many of the seats stood empty including his own seat. This particular chair was embellished green and silver with emeralds on it. He noticed a new chair towards the back as if a new family had been added. He wondered who that belonged to. A man came in before his trial in what appeared to be a muggle suit. He bowed to the older members and said," My apologies for being late. I have a rowdy teenager that is about to become a full fledged member of my airship. For those of you that have not heard Circus has been given a single seat to this council due to our influence. I have a wizard as one of my members but he is underage so he was unable to come today."

Several nods of acknowledgement went towards the man before returning to the matter at hand. Lord Nott stayed by his side being his supporter and the one to help bring up this matter with Lucius. He felt the eyes of the newcomer on him and wondered what was with the intense scrutiny of the man. The minister said when a few of the members argued about a muggle sitting in," It has been proven while Circus is a muggle organization the airship members are not muggles. Instead they have a rare form of magic that instead of being channeled through a wand it is channeled though the bracelets they wear. Captain Hirato if you would."

The man pulled back the sleeve to his jacket to reveal a somewhat familiar bracelet. :Now where have I seen a bracelet like that before?: He felt like he had seen the bracelet before but could not place it. The man then as if was nothing made a can appear in the same hand. He said calmly," Every members ability is different and as a Captain I have several weapon styles to chose from. Personally I prefer the cane I show you now. I do believe we are not here to talk about me but the man before us."

He wasn't surprised when all eyes returned to him. Benjamin Nott started by telling everyone why they had been called. Confusion set in with most of them. He could even see Dumbledore from his regrant position trying to discern his goals. Copies of the ancient law were spread out to each of the members for them to read. Then came the arguments about the technicalities of the law. All the noise was beginning to give him a headache but he hid it behind his nervous mask.

Dumbledore took the chance to ask for a moment to speak. The new Chief Warlock said," We recognize the Potter regrant. You have the floor." Dumbledore said his blue eyes twinkled annoyingly," Thank you Chief Warlock. I am one of the few who remember this man from when he was just a boy. In fact I was the one who introduced him to the wizarding world and taught him in Hogwarts. I must say that right after he graduated he went on to study dark arts and became the Dark Lord we know today as Voldemort. The same Dark Lord that I have been trying for weeks to tell you is back."

He snorted it seemed Dumbledore was intent on digging his own grave and losing what little pull he still had. Several of the light families started protesting," Don't start with that crap again you old man. He Who Must Not Be Named is dead. Potter probably got scared of something he saw. It was probably Black again." It went on and on until the Chief Warlock had to call for order.

It was Lord Lestrange that surprised him by speaking up. The man had once been his school mate but he never thought the man would aid him after what happened with his sons. He said looking at them all one by one," If you are so curious if he was the Dark Lord why not ask him." There were many angry looks shot the old Lord's way. The minister asked before it could escalate to a confrontation," Mr. Tom Marvolo Riddle were you He Who Must Not Be Named before you gained a new body?"

Though slightly surprised by the bluntness of the question he answered truthfully," Yes I was." That sent the entire Wizengott into an uproar. It took several bangs from the the Chief Warlock to regain order. The man asked," Can you give proof that you were a bodiless spirit?"

He said nodding his head," Yes. I can even provides witness to my resurrection. As you know a bodiless spirit cannot perform magic without the aid of a witch or wizard." That got a few nods from the other members. From there things went smoothly but he noticed the strange glances he got from the Captain of Circus.

From there Peter Pettigrew was brought in. The rat was bound with special cuffs that prevented magic and animagus transformation. Using Veritaserum they were able to confirm his story and voice said," You son of a bitch! You almost got one of my children of the airship killed a year ago. I should have you tried by the laws of Circus!" Several hands shot around to look at the

stoic Hirato. There were several protests at this since no once knew the true name of his child of the airship.

It took a minute for him to regain his composure and the council agreed that unless the man was willing to give a name then Pettigrew could not be tried under Circus Law. While the rest of his trial went well Dumbledore did gain a victory. He got the OWLs and NEWTs results erased so he would have to take them again. All in all it had been a good trial but he was glad to be done with it.

They all began to file out of the courtroom and he noticed that the Circus Captain had up and disappeared. The Minister said coming up to him," Congratulations on your freedom. What to you plan on doing next?" He said smiling slightly," I have recently found out that there is a cousin of mine still alive. He shares my parslemouth ability. I was hoping to be allowed to adopt him since he is living with his muggle relative."

Fudge being the fool he was clapped his hands together and said," Excellent. I'm I can help speed that process along. What's the child's name?" He bent low so that he couldn't be overheard by those now gazing curiously at him," Harry Potter."

The blood then proceeded to drain from Fudge's face to the point it looked like he was going to faint. Fudge said rubbing his eyes tiredly," The Potter boy has up and disappeared I'm afraid. No one has any idea of where the young man has run off to." So not even the Ministry knew where Potter was interesting. Fudge said after a moment," If you can find the boy then be my guest and adopt him. As far as I know even Dumbledore hasn't been able to find him."

With that Fudge had to move away from him to talk to the other Lords. Lucius made his way over and said," Marvolo if we are to eat before going to Circus' party we should leave now." He had to concede the man's point as they left the ministry of magic.

Kit's POV

It was nearing time for the festival and the ceremony for me becoming a full fledged member of Circus. I picked out a green button up shirt with jeans and my wolf mask. I went out of my room heading for the exit of the airship. Hirato met me just down the hall from his office and said," Good luck tonight Kit." I smiled at him behind my mask and said," I couldn't have made it this far without you Hirato."

The man ruffled my hair before letting me finish the treck to the exit portal of the ship. The other members would follow soon but I was to mingle into the crowds before they announced themselves. This would make the game a hell of a lot more fun. As I exited the portal and dropped onto the roof below I wondered if Remus and Sirius had made it. Because of their animal forms they were not allowed to compete in the competition to find me. This would allow me to converse with them without a problem.

I climbed down the side of the building before walking into the town. I could see everyone young and old in masks from all over the world. There were even several vendors that were selling them. I wandered aimlessly for a few moment before Hirato landed on the nearby stage at the center of the festival. He said in a loud voice that resonated throughout the street," Welcome all of you to Circus' festival. For those who it is your first time at one of our festivals know this. Normally it is to celebrate the return to normalcy but not tonight. Tonight we celebrate Kit Fox a child of airship 2 becoming a full fledged member of Circus. And a competition if you can find him you may make one request of Circus. Good luck."

Hirato disappeared after that likely to cause a little bit of trouble and keep the fools off my back. I didn't envy him for he had the joyous job of talking with Fudge. I shuddered at the thought of that. If the minister found out I was here he would throw a shit fit. A voice drew my attention to two approaching figures," Harry!" I almost drew my wand before I recognized the voice. Damn it Sirius you are truly trying to get me killed!

My godfather was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans with a dog mask. Remus was wearing an old looking blue shirt with black pants and a fox mask. I lifted my mask and said smiling faintly," Sirius. Remus. Its good to see you both." Sirius wrapped me in a tight hug and said," Its good to see you too. Where have you been? Why haven't you told anyone where you were?"

I looked around before pushing them down a deserted alley and pulling off my entire mask. They blinked in shock at my appearance. For once I wasn't wearing the bandage on my right cheek and so my appearance was slightly different. There were lines across my cheek that almost looked like whiskers and a golden swirl in my green eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Sakura its good to see you reviewing again. I would like to mention yes Harry wont have much of a choice with the adoption but Circus is protective of its members so they will fight tooth and to to keep him.

Voldemort's POV

He watched as muggles and wizards alike passed by him trying to find the Circus member. He was on his way to meet with Hirato Captain of the second airship. The man was wearing simple clothes with a Japanese fox mask. Lucius was already there talking with him. Likely explaining their presence at the event without the minister. The captain said pleasantly," Its good to meet you outside of the courtroom Mr. Riddle. I am Captain Hirato."

They briefly shook hands and once again he noticed the bracelet on the man's wrist. He wondered if all of Circus wore them or only the captains? He said politely," This is a big event for only one member. Do you always celebrate like this?" Hirato shook his head and said," No Kit is a special case. He has school most of the year so we only get to see him when he's on break. We've known him since he was about seven years old."

man drifted off into thought away from the conversation at hand. He asked hoping to get more information," Do you usually take on children at such young ages? Or was Kit a special case?" Hirato shook himself out of his thoughts as he replied," The only other one we have taken so young is Yogi. Look for the cat costume. I swear he will never grow up. Kit is the youngest member we have currently though. He is... Strange is the best way to put it."

Strange would describe every person at this festival. He wanted identifying markers. Hirato's head shot up as if listening to something and said," I have to leave you now. Enjoy the festival." With that he was gone and the Dark Lord swore under his breath. There went his only source of information. He saw a guy in a cat suit a little ways away and briefly considered interrogating him. He shook the thoughts of that away. He doubted if that man had any useful information.

He was about to turn away when a teenager walked up to the cat suit and took one of the candies. He lifted his mask ad under it was a familiar face. Potter! The boy looked different than he had just a few weeks ago. Across his cheeks were whisker like lines and his green eyes had a swirl of gold in them. Did the golden boy get bit by a werewolf?

A movement in the crowd made him turn his head slightly and two people he recognized came out of the crowd. Lupin the werewolf and Black the grim animagus. They must be here with Potter. He would have to punish Severus later for false information about the brat's disappearance. Lucius said noticing where his attention went," Well there is the missing Potter brat. I wonder what he is doing here? Is that Sirius Black and Remus Lupin?" The Dark Lord only nodded as he made the decision to confront the brat.

Kit's POV

I yawned slightly before taking another bite of the candy on a stick that Yogi had given me. I replaced my mask and was about to fade back into the crowd when a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I knew it couldn't be Sirius or Remus because I told them to go enjoy themselves and they couldn't stay with me all evening it was against the rules of the game. I turned around to only to come face to face with Lucius Malfoy. I had the worst godforsaken luck on the fucking planet!

Using my mask to hide my features I asked," May I help you with something sir?" He had my id arm too. Just my luck I was caught by a death eater with an unactivated Circus id. Only the combat members had their ids activated today. According to Hirato today that did not include me. God damn him and his crazy rules! Malfoy said sneering," I believe you can Potter."

He must have seen me when I pushed my mask up to eat the candy. Hirato said the minister would be here not bloody Lucius Malfoy. I am going to kill the bastard if I made it through this. This man on top of everything else was as cold as the arctic and it was getting through the layer of warmth Hirato had put on me. Damn wizard. I yanked my arm out of his grip and took a step back only to hit a warm chest. :That had better be Hirato.:

I looked up to see a black haired blue eyed young man who looked strangely familiar. With my right arm free I prepared to defend myself eyeing the two men carefully. A chuckle came from the newcomer who looked oddly familiar but I couldn't place it. He said his voice deep and familiar," Well now Harry that's no way to greet old friends." I pointed to the newcomer before flipping my thumb back to Malfoy," You look familiar but I don't know you. Him I know and he is not my friend. Far from it in fact."

In the corner of my eye I saw Yogi edging around to see what the issue was. He likely read my tense body language and was coming to offer aid. Tonight was supposed to be a fun night before I T going on solo missions and started my fifth year at Hogwarts. Nothing can go right for me. Can it? The man I didn't recognize was warm but he seemed to be a friend of Malfoy's so I trusted him about as far as I could throw him.

Yogi decided to make his presence known at that moment. He was no longer wearing the cat costume. Instead he was wearing a long sleeved white T-shirt and green cargo pants. He asked coming to stand behind me," Do we have a problem here gentlemen?" They started at the appearance of a member of Circus. It was Lucius who replied," This young man is a member of the wizarding world who has been missing since the beginning of June. He needs to return with me."

Lucius made to grab me but Yogi said coldly," I think not. Lay a hand on this boy and I will remove of from your body." I looked up at Yogi surprised. He never talked like that to anyone. Ever. He sounded like Hirato when he was angry. Lucius said looking between us and then to the black haired man," Potter you will have to return to the wizarding world soon. Don't make this any harder than it has to be."

I snarled at him my eyes gaining more prominent swirl of gold instead of a small swirl in my green eyes. The two wizards took a couple of large steps back but Yogi stood where he was. Yogi came in front of me slapping me gently on the cheeks. He said carefully assessing me as I came out of it," Come on kid. There you are. Do you need me to get Hirato?"

I shook my head adamantly. I did not need the captain right now. He watched my reactions before nodding and turning back to the wizards. He said," You were invited as guests of Circus but if you are going to cause problems with others here I will have to ask you to leave. What will it be gentlemen?" Yogi was putting on a polite front but I could see the dangerous look in his eyes.

Circus protected it's own no matter who they were up against. That's what made us different and that was why I had such a fierce loyalty to them. The dark haired man said looking at the Malfoy lord," We will back off this time. Potter you can't hide behind your new friends forever." I bared my teeth as they moved off into the crowd. Arrogant wizards were the worst.

I gave a grateful smile to the older boy before I said," I better disappear back into the crowd. Don't want anyone figuring out that I'm the fox. Eh Yogi?" He ruffled my hair before he disappeared back into the crowd. I replaced my mask and followed his lead.

Voldemort's POV

He watched as Potter replaced his mask and moved to disappear back in the crowd. He was intrigued at the protectiveness that the Circus brat had shown for the Boy Who Lived. He had not expected a member of Circus to step in and protect someone who had no connection to them. Or did he? He was not so blind as to not notice the whisker marks on the boy's cheeks. Was he Kit Fox the newest Circus member?


	5. Chapter 5

Voldemort's POV

It didn't take him long to find Captain Hirato who was standing at the edge of the festival watching everything. The man asked without turning to look at him," May I help you with something? Or did you just come to terrorize my guest?" Voldemort was surprised but he his it behind a mask of indifference as he said," Harry Potter is not just a guest of yours. Now is he? I am here for the competition and I believe that Harry Potter is also known as Kit Fox! The newest Circus member."

Several faces turned to look at him including the Potter boy behind his wolf mask. There was a strange sense of panic that he knew wasn't his. What in the world? He pushed it aside for the moment as Hirato responded," You are correct. To prove you saw him tell me the kind of mask he was wearing. "

Voldemort wanted to sigh in exasperation instead favoring to glare at the man as he said," A Japanese fox mask. Below it he had lines that appear to be fox whiskers." He watched the Potter boy come up next to the man. The boy stood defiantly glaring at him as he pulled up his mask to reveal exactly what he described. The gold in the boy's eyes was more pronounced than before. It reminded him of an angry werewolf.

Hirato placed his hand protectively on the boy's shoulder before he asked neutrally," What is your request of Circus? If it will injure any member of Circus it will be denied." Voldemort looked between the two of them. Were all members protective of this boy? Why? Voldemort said coolly," I want him to show up on July 7, of this year at 9am at the ministry of magic. That is next Monday."

The boy looked like he wanted to bolt but Hirato kept a firm grip on his shoulder. Hirato said through gritted teeth," Kit will be there." It was obvious that the man was uncomfortable with the idea and if possible Potter was more so. It was already Friday evening so Potter only had two days. With a nod to both of them he turned on his heel and left.

Once out of sight of muggles he apparated to Nott manor. Lord Benjamin Nott was in his study reviewing notes on the previous Wizengott session as was normal for him. When he noticed his lord standing there he stood saying," My lord you surprised me I thought you wouldn't be back for a few more hours." He waved the younger man off as he moved to stand in front of the fire. He said tiredly," I have told you a hundred times Benjamin just call me Marvolo. I came back early because of who I unexpectedly found at the festival."

Now the Nott Lord looked intrigued. There were few things that would surprise the Slytherin lord bad enough for him to return. Nott asked," What did you find Marvolo?" He looked up and said with the up most sincerity," I found Harry Potter at the party. He was not there as a guest but as Kit Fox. The newest full fledged member of Circus. Something that I saw this evening is worrying. Are there creates besides werewolves whose eyes flash gold when angry?"

The Nott Lord considered it for a moment before he said," The Japanese Kitsune Demon Foxes do. But traditionally they are mainly females. Male Kitsunes are extremely rare." :That would explain the strange name. So Potter how much of your blood is that of the Kitsune?: Monday he would finish the process for him to gain guardianship over the boy.

Kit's POV

This couldn't get any worse. First some strange lord had showed up with Malfoy senior and tried to force me to return to the wizarding world. That strange lord looked familiar but I couldn't place it and without a last name I likely wouldn't. On top of that the man announced who he was in front of the entire crowd. There was a reason members of Circus got new names. I was lucky in the fact that I didn't have any family Kafka could go after just based on my last name.

The ceremony was about to start and I stood on the stage made by the townspeople. Yogi was standing just off of the stage making sure no one tried to get too close. Hirato on the other hand had just arrived fro! his guarding position. He was wearing the traditional captain uniform with his Circus id showing. Earlier that evening not long after the incident with the strange Lord Hirato had taken my id per tradition. I would receive it back when I swore loyalty to Circus.

Hirato came up onto the stage and said facing the crowd," Welcome all who are attending this ceremony tonight. As you know it is a rare occurance for us to make this ceremony public due to the sensitive nature of our identities. But we decided that it was best for young Fox's to be public." With that he turned to me and mouthed, " Are you ready?"

I nodded letting my lips twitch upwards slightly. Hirato's eyes shone with amusement as he said," Kneel." I took a knee leaning on my left leg so that the weight was off of my right leg. Tsukitachi the captain of the first airship walked onto the stage carrying a box. He like Hirato was wearing a black suit and top hat looking very much like a captain.

Tsukitachi handed Hirato the box giving me a nod in greeting before disappearing. Hirato opened the box and held it out to me and asked," Will you uphold the rules of Circus? I said my eyes meeting his," I will."

"Will you obey the captain of the airship you are assigned to?" Hirato's voice was level and calm as he asked. I said matching his tone," I will sir."

Hirato subtly nodded his head indicating I was to take the id bracelet. I took up the bracelet and pulled it onto my right wrist. I activated it feeling the familiar weight of my longsword handle. I dissipated it quickly and stood. I swayed ever so slightly as the time without the bandage was catching up with me. Hirato's hand found my shoulder helping me keep my balance. He did it in a way that would not draw suspicion to us.

I looked back at him but he ignored me in favor of addressing the crowd one final time," Thank you all for coming and enjoy the festivities. Kit and I must return to the airship."


	6. Chapter 6

Kit's POV

Monday morning came all to soon for me and by the look on Hirato's face it was the same for him. I followed Hirato as we made our way to the Family Services area of the ministry. Hirato radiated familiar warmth that calmed the raging demon fox in me. He kept his hand on the back of my neck as a form of comfort.

When we arrived at the door to Family Services an older couple came out with a young child. They gave us a knowing smile that made me stiffen unsurely. Hirato squeezed gently letting me know it was fine. We walked in and an older woman took in my appearance and said happily," Mr. Potter come in. Come in." I bit back a retort at the use of my true name but it was Hirato that rebuked her," Madame you must call him Kit Fox to protect his friends and family. As of Friday night he is an official member of Circus and as we have many enemies we all change our names. Now if you would be so kind. Why are we here?"

The man from the festival stepped forward so that our attention was drawn to him. The black haired man still looked familiar but it wasn't until he spoke that I placed a name to the face," I am here to adopt Mr. Potter as a cousin of his and as he has the parslemouth ability. I would also like to claim lordship over the Slytherin house as he would be my heir." Hirato said angrily," Absolutely not! He's a member of Circus and was a child of the airship. Your people lost the right to adopt him when you left him with those normal people."

I placed my hand on Hirato's arm and drew back as it was ice cold. I must have gasped because he turned to face me his face softening. He said calming slightly and turning to face them again," That's why he can't be adopted by anyone. His empathic abilities require him to be close to what he calls a warm or his powers go out of control. We barely keep them in line when he's off at Hogwarts after spending the summer with me. Can you really expect him to keep control when he spends the summer this random cold person?"

The family services woman looked between the Twp warring adults. The coldness that radiated off of Hirato signalled his anger and it permeated the room. I blinked in surprise as a warm feeling came from the other man who I realized was Tom Riddle also known as Voldemort. This was the first time I had come across someone who was warm like Hirato. Unlike Hirato though, his warmth seemed permanent. Why was a dark Lord warm? That shouldn't be possible!

As if sensing my change in attitude Hirato asked," Kit what is it?" I said my eyes never leaving Voldemort," Warmth and cold are clashing between two warms."

Hirato stiffened in surprise. He knew like I did that warms are extremely rare and to that point Hirato was the only one. Hirato though due to his personality could always project warmth. Coldness radiated off him when angry or when something deeply bothered him. This man radiated pure warmth without even a hint of cold.

He was no longer watching Hirato instead he was examining me from a distance curiously. Hirato pinched the bridge of his nose as he said," That complicates thing Kit." I nodded but Voldemort was the one who answered. He said," That settles that matter. Captain Hirato even if I wasn't a warm you have no right to keep family members apart. I am related to Harry Potter as shown through his parslemouth ability."

Hirato grit his teeth together angrily and placed his hand on my shoulder. I flinched away from it as it was icy cold. The hurt look on Hirato's face made me feel terrible but it was an instinctual reaction. Voldemort moved closer placing his hand onto my shoulder that if it was anyone else it would have been comforting. I was terrified in truth that he was winning that he would get to adopt me.

Hirato stepped away with a defeated look and I allowed Voldemort to push me forward up to the desk. The woman said handing him my birth certificate and adoption papers," Mr. Riddle if you would sign your full name on these papers." Voldemort took the papers and despite myself I leaned closer to him to get a closer look at them. I could see my birth certificate and it said,' Harry James Potter.' I was somewhat relieved to see that my name was really Harry not something else.

Looking back I could see the stoic look on Hirato's face. That was the captain I had first met years ago. When I had turned back to Voldemort he had taken a quill but strangely there was no ink pot. How was he supposed to sign without ink? I watched in curiosity as he signed Tom Marvolo Riddle in deep red ink. It only took a few seconds for me to realize that it was signed in his blood. Magic swirled around the room before settling on myself and Voldemort. From there I saw the birth certificate also change. It now read Harrison James Potter Riddle.

I felt the air shift as Voldemort said," Now for the second part." He turned to face me and I took a cautious step back ready to defend myself. He said,* I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, son of Merope Gaunt, descendant of Salazar Slytherin do Herby claim the title Lord Slytherin. I do herby claim my adopted son Harrison James Potter Riddle as my heir.*

It took me a few moments to realize that he was speaking parsletounge but it was too late to do anything. The magic began to test us making sure we were worthy lord and heir. Once it was satisfied the oppressive feeling of magic left the room leaving me feeling light headed. Hirato came to my side checking me over worriedly while I could see Voldemort's jaw working. Whether this was in anger or something else that remained to be seen. Hirato asked so low that only I heard," Did you change the bandage this morning?"

Almost imperceptibly I nodded. I had changed the bandage just in case something happened. I was grateful now that I did otherwise I could have lost control over my Kitsune half. He lifted my chin so that our eyes met and once he found just green color in my eyes he released my jaw. Voldemort watched the interaction with an heir of suspicion. Hirato stepped away from me and said," I expect to hear from you at least twice a week Kit." I lifted my head in acknowledgement then turned to fully face Voldemort.

He said calmly following with his eyes as Hirato left the room," We will floo to Nott manor where we will stay for a few days until I find a house for us to stay in." I gulped but followed him through the ministry to where the floo was. He asked," Have you flooed before?"

I nodded and he said," Good. The address is Nott Manor." With a deep breath I stepped forward and threw floo powder into the fireplace. I said loudly," Nott manor!"


	7. Chapter 7

Voldemort's/ Marvolo's POV

He watched as his new son disappeared into the floo. He almost couldn't believe this plan had worked even though he had accounted for any problem. It intrigued him though about his son's comment about two warmth fighting. What did that mean? He too then stepped through the floo coming out to see his son examining the floo room.

His son turned to face him the moment he stepped through and he could see the fear in the boy's emerald eyes. He motioned for his son to follow him. They reached the study that Lord Nott allowed him to use. When they entered the boy stood frozen just outside the door as if listening to something. He turned to face Marvolo a curious look in his eyes. Marvolo moved to the desk pushing the boy along with him so that he would sit in the chair in front of the desk.

The boy sat in the chair without any protest instead was watching him with a wary look. This was someone who was used to fighting for his life and standing by what he believe in. Those eyes told him that this boy didn't trust him and likely feared him. Marvolo took a calming breath before summoning a calming draught for his son and handed it to him. He said when his son sniffed it suspiciously," Drink that Harrison. It is just a calming draught. We have much to talk about."

The boy looked at him a suspicious look before downing the calming draught. A calmer look and presence came about his son. Harrison said," I'm okay sir." The boy was obviously forcing himself to be respectful but at the very least he was making an attempt. Marvolo pulled out parchment and self inking quill as he said," We have a lot to talk about with little time to do it in. I would appreciate it if you do not interrupt me. If you have a question right it on here."

His son took the parchment from him still wary but slightly less suspicious. He sighed and said," For starters from now on when we are in public you will need to call me sir or Father. When we are alone you may call me Marvolo or sir. Understood?" He stopped as his son began writing down list of questions. The boy said not looking up," Yes sir."

He sighed and said," I think the best place to start is why I have adopted you and my intentions for the future. The last war greatly reduced our numbers if I was to try for a second wizards may go extinct. So now instead of war I am going to go about my goals through political means." He had Harrison's full attention now. The boy seemed to be gauging the truthfulness of his statements. He saw him write down something on the parchment that he knew pertained to this. Was he curious about what Circus had to do with this? Or was it something else?

He continued," I am the last descendant of Salazar Slytherin as you know. What you don't know is that to gain lordship over the Slytherin family I needed an heir. Not just any son could become an heir though. The boy had to be a parslemouth. Only you fit into this category. I want nothing more than for you to be educated and happy. You no longer have to fear death by my hand." The suspicious look was back but there was a new look in his eyes. Was that relief?

Putting aside his for a moment he pulled out a locket from his desk and said," You will wear this at all times. It is a legal emergency portkey that will bring you here or to Saint Mungo's. To activate it all you have to do is say home or hospital in parsletounge." His son took it but asked," Why? I have never needed one before."

He raised an eyebrow at his new son's statement. He said calmly and non confrontational," If you had this you could have portkeyed back from the graveyard instead of having to duel me." The boy kneaded his forehead as he processed the information. Something sparked in the emerald eyes when he asked," What about wards? Aren't there wards to prevent someone from portkeying out like at Hogwarts?"

He was pleasantly surprised at his son's question that showed he wasn't as naive as many thought. He said truthfully," That is right Harrison. There are wards that prevent wizards from portkeying in and out of places. That locket also has a tracking charm that will tell me where you are if you are unable to portkey out." His son looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding his acceptance and placed the locket over his head and under his shirt.

He asked startling Marvolo at the new question," Why has Dumbledore never given me one if they are so helpful? I could have saved Cedric and prevented you from rising for a longer period of time! I wouldn't have..." The boy flinched hard and brought his hand up to his shoulder as if it pained him. As he did so his sleeve came down just enough to show the Circus id bracelet. Ah another question he desperately wanted to ask but knew he wasn't trusted enough to get a truthful answer.

Marvolo said truthfully putting aside his question for the time," I don't know. Do you want another piece of parchment for questions you want to ask him?" The boy said," Yes sir. Thank you."

A pop as he handed the parchment over had his son on his feet looking for a threat. Once he saw that it was just a house elf he relaxed just a fraction but not fully as if he didn't trust house elves. The house elf placed a tray of tea and biscuits in front of them. His son watched as he poured them each a cup of tea not touching his until Marvolo took a sip. Gaining his son's trust would be much more difficult than he thought. It was becoming increasingly obvious at how little Harrison trusted anyone not just him.

Harrison said as if reading his thoughts," Trust doesn't come easy to those who have never know a kind hand behind those they serve. While trusting those to watch their backs and to tend to their wounds one would trust enough to consider the other family." Since when was Harrison a cynic? Circus huh? He trusts them to a point but not enough to consider them family. So why join them? Why not continue as a wizard? Why join a group you didn't fully trust?

He said," You don't trust the group you joined?" Harrison drew his knees to his chest and said laying his chin on his knees," I can't talk about this. Not with you. Not with anyone."

Damn. He knew it was a long shot of getting Harrison to talk about it but he had to try. Now to draw his son back into their conversation. He said trying to catch the emerald gaze that stared at the carpet," You will have privileges and duties to attend to. If do not do the duties then you may lose your privileges. Do you understand? "

Harrison asked almost fearfully," What would be an example of a punishment?" Marvolo said trying to calm the young man's fears about him," There won't be any corporal punishments. Though I may assign essays or lines. I may even assign you to do extra chores but it won't be overly harsh."

He took a sip of his tea watching as his son contemplated his words. He also wondered what sort of punishments would have caused his son's fearfulness at the thought of punishment. He hasn't been abused has he? No Circus would not dare lift a hand on a child. The muggles on the other hand. He would have to ask at a later date. He would likely never get a truthful answer tonight about his past with the muggles. Harrison asked quietly," What are my duties, sir? Will I be allowed to continue my work with Circus and Captain Hirato?"

There was the question he had been expecting. His son's involvement with Circus. As much as he wanted to keep his heir from Circus he knew that it wouldn't end well. His best option was to compromise with Harrison to keep the peace. He said," I will allow you to work with Circus still. I realize that if I tried to prevent you from doing so it will only estrange me further. Other duties would be writing and visiting your godfather. Once of course he is proven innocent. I had Pettigrew given to DMLE and they should be contacting your godfather soon for his trial date. You will also write your friends as well. Other than that keeping your room clean will be your only chore."

His son nodded and after a moment said looking sheepish," I should warn you sometimes I have a volatile temper." He could feel the fear that radiated off his son. He said calmly writing on his own parchment," Then we will work on meditation on top of anything else you need this summer."

A faint smile appeared before it disappeared again as he nodded his acceptance. He finished his tea and poured himself another cup. He raised the pot in question but his son shook his head. Marvolo said," Another thing we will focus on is your studies. You will be taking your OWLs this year." A pop indicated the house elf had come back. This time it was carrying a plate of sandwiches and scones. The elf smiled at Harrison and to his surprise his son returned it.

His son took a scone after looking to him for approval. He smiled kindly and nodded. His son munched on the scone for a moment while he sipped on his tea. After a few moment of them enjoying the snacks he continued on," What are you worst classes?" His son said without stopping to think about it," Potion, History and Divination."

There was a sudden far off look in his son's eyes as if Divination brought back memories. When Harrison came out of it there was a look of absolute fear in the emerald gaze. The boy's breath was now coming out in gasps. Damn the calming draught has worn off. He got up to move closer to his son but stopped when he saw the gold in the emerald gaze. Where had that come from? His son's gaze was unfocused and was shaking his head angrily as if arguing with something.

His eyes trailed over to the bandage on his son's right cheek. What was that? Why did he need a bandage? It looked familiar as if he had seen one before. A flash of blond hair appeared in his mind eye. The young man that had prevented Lucius from bringing Harrison back had a similar bandage. Harrison suddenly jumped to his feet and tried to rush out of the room. He wandlessly locked the door to keep the distraught boy from leaving. The boy pulled on the door uselessly then turned his gaze back to Marvolo.

Marvolo asked moving closer to the child only for him to step back so that his back was pressed against the door," Harrison what's wrong? Harrison talk to me." The boy shook his head his eyes searching for a way out. What had caused this sudden change in attitude? Come on Harrison talk to me. If he hadn't been looking for any changes in the boy he would have missed what happened next.

As if a breeze had blown it off the bandage peeled off his son's right cheek. Now there was more gold than green in the young boy's eyes. Now he understood what the bandage was for. It kept something dangerous at bay. He reached out to the boy but a blast of freezing cold air hit him. It forced him to take a step back in surprise. What is with the cold? The boy said through clenched teeth," Stay back. Can't control... the fox."

Marvolo's eyes widened as he realized what the name that his son went by meant. His surprise continued to grow as when he breathed out he could see his breath. Harrison said biting his lip," I need Hirato. A warm to battle the cold." A warm? Wait he remembered his son saying that he was a warm. He moved closer to his son who no longer could stay on his feet and slid to the floor. He went down to the floor pulling Harrison close to him and was surprised when the boy didn't fight him. If anything he relaxed into the embrace.

The air warmed after a few moments and his son began to pull away. Marvolo held on but after a moment he let his son get up. Harrison said the gold fading to just swirls in his eyes," I need to get to my bag. I need to put on a new bandage." Marvolo pulled out a shrunken trunk and bag before enlarging them. Harrison rummaged through the bag before pulling out a box and opening it. Inside there were several bandages and he took one out putting it across his cheek just below his right eye.

The gold swirls left his son's eyes almost immediately and it almost sent him crashing to the floor. Only Marvolo's steady hand kept Harrison on his feet. Marvolo asked concerned for his son's health," Are you okay to keep going or do you need to rest?" Harrison shook his head and said," No let us finish."

He helped Harrison over to the chair once he was sure his son was settled he went to his own chair. Harrison sagged into the chair barely keeping upright. If this had been any other time he might have chastised his son for lack of proper posture but for the moment he let it slide. He was worried about what had just happened. Some of his questions had been answered but now he had even more than before.

His son asked tiredly," What else, sir?" That brought him back to reality. It was obvious that his son didn't want to talk about what had just happened. He said calmly but commandingly," We will put aside what just happened for the moment but I will want answers. I want to inform you that I will be owling your teachers to see what you need help with. I will get you a tutor for history and potions but divination can't be taught unless you are actually a seer. Do you have a seer ability?"

To his surprise his son wouldn't meet his eyes and he could feel the deceit when his son said," No sir. I just took it because Ron was." As far as he knew Harrison never had shown the ability of seer before so what was the deceit? He clasped his fingers together and laid his chin on them as he asked," What are you deceiving me about Harrison? I can't help you unless you are truthful with me."

The green eyes met his and his son said coldly," I am not deceiving you. Divination is rubbish I wish I had left the class with Hermione. Who will be my tutor?" Marvolo wanted to groan but kept from doing so. His son had secrets that much was obvious and to learn the secrets he would have to earn his trust. He said picking up his cup of tea and taking a sip of it," I'm not sure who will be teaching you history but Severus can teach you potions."

His son's face darkened with anger and mistrust. Harrison said the anger behind those words would have caused a lesser man to flinch," Snape hates me sir. He assumes I was spoiled by my aunt and uncle." His son drew his knees up to his chest again. There was more to this story with his aunt and uncle and his reactions earlier spoke volumes of his previous life. Was that why his son became a Circus member? Was his previous family abusive? He would contact his personal healer and have him run a diagnostic charm on his son in the morning.

He said," I will contact your head of house and let her know you will be dropping Divination. You could learn ancient runes this summer and take the test to start with the fourth years this next year." He made a note of it on his own parchment while his son looked somewhat excited at the prospect. He prepared for a flash of his son's temper that he had heard about. He asked," How far are you along in learning the heir of Potter duties?"

Instead of anger he received a confused look. Harrison asked," What do you mean sir? The only duties I have learned about are my Circus ones. What are heir duties?" Marvolo asked hoping his gut feeling for once was wrong," You have not received any tutoring in penmanship? Dancing? Fencing? Politics? Anything?"

Harrison shook his head and said," No, sir. When should I have?" Marvolo pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He expected Dumbledore to tell the boy about his duties and then for the boy to fight him to learn what the boy knew. What he did not expect was for the boy to know nothing! He said taking a calming breath to ease his frustration," You should have started learning at a young age. Most heirs start between five and seven depending on the lord. Did you know that you will take up the mantle of Lord Potter when you reach the age of seventeen? You need to know these things at least for that."

His son's eyes widened with anger and surprise. He asked his rising with anger," Why wasn't I told of this?! If I was told this I might not have joined Circus at such a young age. If I had a..." The rest of that sentence trailed off as his eyes widened even further remembering who he was with. He looked away embarrassed by his near confession of something. Marvolo sighed and said ignoring the cut off sentence," I don't know. If you want those answers you will have to ask your Headmaster."

Harrison made notes on his parchment while Marvolo did the same under heir duties. Harrison carefully reached for his cup of tea never taking his eyes off of Marvolo as if expecting him to snatch it away. When he had the cup he sipped on it slightly ever wary of the man across from him. Marvolo recognized the Potter boy he knew for years was back. But was this boy really what he had been made out to be? More and more he was doubting it.

Marvolo asked calmly trying to put his son at ease," I am to assume that Dumbledore has been your Regeant?" The boy looked away again in shame. Marvolo said trying to comfort the boy for something that wasn't his fault," Do not blame yourself Harrison. Dumbledore should have told you this at the very least when you started Hogwarts."

He said," You have a busy summer Harrison. We will prioritiz you need to learn first and I should have a schedule for you by tomorrow afternoon. You will also be attending social events and balls that we have this summer and during Christmas break. You will go with me to at least one Wizengott meeting." He saw the excitement in his son's eyes at the prospect of seeing a meeting. He knew he would have to make time for Circus events and missions that his son would be called for. His son would never accept him if he kept him out of Circus.

He said," Now your privileges. Once your studying is done for the day you go and fly. From time to time visiting your friends will be a privilege. Visiting Circus and its members will be a privilege. Don't fight me on this. You will be allowed to see them I won't deny you that. Once you start back at Hogwarts quidditch and hogsemde visits will be privileges as well." He had kept his son from arguing with him on the issue of Circus. At least for the moment. He knew this issue wasn't over yet. He continued," You will write letters to your friends that I will check over before you send them. As an heir to two ancient and noble houses I will not have you embarrass us by sloppy handwriting and mistake ridden letters. Once I'm sure they are up to my standards I won't read them any longer."

A growled reply was his answer," Yes sir." He said calmly forcing himself not to get angry at his son's lack of respect," You will also have an examination by a healer tomorrow."

Harrison said jumping to his feet angrily," No. I'm fine and I don't need to be seen by a healer. " Marvolo gave him a stern look waiting for Harrison to sit back down. The boy held his gaze in a stare off both waiting for the other to back down. Eventually his son looked away and slumped back in his chair. He said reasonably," I know for a fact that you have been subjected to three unforgivables. On top of this you have lived with muggles and are a member of Circus. You also are the seeker for the Gryffindor team. I want to be sure you are fine as you say."

Harrison looked like he wanted to continue to argue but this was not something he was going to back off of. Harrison said giving in and in a defeated tone" Yes sir." His son finished off his cup of tea and took a scone. He said," Tomorrow afternoon you will also be seeing a tailor to get you some new clothes. By then I should have your class schedule ready."

His son raised his chin in acknowledgement but kept silent. He said all that he needed for this meeting but still had time before his meeting with Lucius and them Gringotts. He said," That's all I have for the moment. Do you have any questions left?"

His son said looking at what was left of his list for his new guardian," Yes, sir. Where will we live? I assume we won't be staying with Mr. Nott for long?" Marvolo said gently correcting the boy," Lord Nott, Harrison. And you are correct we will not be intruding on Lord Nott for long. My meeting with Gringotts this afternoon will be to see about the Potter estates. We will check them out together."

He saw a flash of excitement at seeing the homes and manors of his family. Quickly though Harrison schooled his features so not to give too much away. Harrison nodded in acceptance as he said," Yes, sir. Why did you change my name?" Ah there was the question at he wondered if his son would ask. He son was asking meek after the bout of his abilities from Circus. He said happy his son would ask," When you become Lord Potter Harry is too familiar. So changing your name will give you something more formal for your business and political allies. Your friends though are welcome to call you Harry."

The boy seemed to contemplate this silently before nodding. He called out," Mitsy." A house elf appeared looking between the two of them. He said the house elf turning to face him now," Mitsy show Harrison to his room. And Harrison," the boy had stood to follow the house elf out. He looked up in askance and Marvolo continued," Do write to your godfather and friends."

His son sighed and said," Yes sir." With that said he followed the house elf out taking his trunk and bag with him.

Harrison's/Kit's POV

The guest room the house elf showed me to was gigantic at least three times my room in the airship. Frowning at the bed I wished I had the chance to grab my hammock from my room on the airship. Sitting on the bed I sunk into it. I had never had a bed so soft. The house elf surprising was still there. I smiled kindly and asked," Mitsy right?"

The house elf squeaked in surprise and said," Yes master's master son. I's sorry for disturbing yous." I said stopping her," Wait. You aren't disturbing me. I don't see many house elves except when at Hogwarts. You may call me Harry."

Mitsy said excitedly," I knows you. Dobby speaks highly of try great Harry Potter." I rolled my eyes good naturedly as I said," Just call me Harry, Mitsy."

It took me twenty minutes of arguing with the elf before we came to a compromise. She would call me Master Harry or sir. I didn't like it but it was better than before. A thought occurred to me and I asked," Mitsy can you set up wards in just this room to allow me to use magic? I swear I won't hurt myself or your master." The elf seemed to consider the request before nodding. It waved its hands around the room and over the door. She said," Sir, can use magics in the room now."

I said smiling happily," Thank you Mitsy." Damn. I had forgotten house elves were not used to being thanked. Her eyes filled with tears as she popped away before I could say anything else. I sighed and pulled out my emergency portkey from inside my shirt. On it was a green snake in the front with a gold background and Potter's crest on the back. Focusing on it I could feel the powerful magic that made it a portkey. The magic was familiar and I recognized it as the the magic of my now adopted father.

The man had surprised me by his almost friendly attitude to me. It was a complete 180 from when we met just a few weeks ago. He seemed to care about me but I wasn't sure if I believed it. He was a Slytherin and was just playing with my emotions. Then again... he didn't have to tell me about duties of being Potter heir or that I would be Lord Potter in just over two years. I was so confused at what was happening.

I decided to go ahead and write my letters. The first one was to Hirato. It was short but summarized my meeting with my adopted father. As I was about to sign it I flinched as a burst of pain in my wrist and ink came out of the quill drops going all over the parchment. Damn! I hurt my wrist in my last mission fighting Vamguras. It was a hairline fracture from landing badly but a previous injury made my wrist hurt more.

I pulled up the sleeve to my shirt and robes. The makeshift splint had come undone. I pulled my id bracelet off and was trying to retie the splint when a knock came at my door. The door wasn't closed so I looked up to find Theodore Nott a Slytherin in my year standing there. The surprise on his face would have been amusing any other time except at this moment. I said frustratedly," If you are going to just stand there please leave. I need to retie this so that it will be set properly."

He said blinking several times," Sorry. Do you need help? Why didn't you ask for a healer?" I said undoing the strings that kept it together," Because I don't feel like explaining how I got it. If you want to help come here."

Theodore moved closer and I showed him how to hold the splint so that I could tie it tight to keep the bones in my wrist set. I then slipped my id bracelet over it. Theodore asked watching me carefully," Would you like to go play a quick game of quidditch Heir Slytherin?" I said rubbing my arm where it still hurt," I can't. I need to write these letters before dinner and I'm still having trouble with my quill. Do you think you could teach me how to use a quill without spilling ink every where?"

I expected the Slytherin to say degrading marks to me instead he smiled kindly and said," Grab your broom and letters. We will go to the schoolroom then go flying." From there I followed the other boy to the school room.


	8. Chapter 8

Marvolo's POV

When he returned to the Nott manor Lord Nott was in the study. The Lord rose to his feet but he waved the younger lord off. That's when he noticed that Severus was also in the study. The potion master looked exhausted. The next thing he noticed was how quiet the manor was. He asked slightly worried about what his son was getting into," Where are the boys?"

Benjamin looked out the window of his study and said," The boy's were flying but they stopped after awhile. I do believe my son said something that yours found insulting because they began fighting. The house elves told me after a few moments that it has become a game. Theodore is to figure out the lesson before they are called in for dinner. So far he has been unsuccessful."

Marvolo went to look out the window just in time to see his son knock the other boy to the ground. Harrison had great skill in hand to hand combat. That much was obvious as the Nott heir continued to get knocked to the ground in harsh strikes. What he noticed though was his son was favoring his left arm over his right. It was almost like the right arm pained him. Benjamin said watching him," So you noticed it as well. One of the house elves mentioned that your son has a handmade splint on his right wrist below the bracelet."

That was news to Marvolo. He suspected his son was injured or had old injuries that needed healing but to find out from house elves... He sighed and knew that he would need to talk to his son. When he moved to go out of the study Severus said stopping him in his tracks," My lord if I may be so blunt. Confronting the boy will not endear him to you. Instead it will just push him away. My suggestion is heal it for him but do not force him to tell you what happened." Marvolo studied him for a moment weighing his options for his son. He had to admit that Severus was probably right about the next options for his son.

He said taking a deep breath," Thank you Severus." He was saved from going outside by the door opening and the two heirs walking in. Theodore was sporting a darkening bruise across his cheek and was holding his ribs. Harrison didn't even look like he broke a sweat. Benjamin stood to go assess his son's wounds but Theodore said shaking his head," I'm fine father. Just some bruises. Heir Slytherin-Potter shall we meet at the same tomorrow?"

For the first time since the ministry Harrison smiled. Harrison said," If your sure Heir Nott I would be honored to teach you hand to hand combat." Benjamin asked his eyes narrowing at Harrison dangerously," What makes you think I will allow you to teach my son muggle fighting techniques?"

Marvolo wanted to step in and have his son apologize for this foolhardy move. Instead his son said standing his ground," Wizards are weak. Ask any member of Circus to tell you honestly about their opinions of wizards. They will tell you wizards are weak because they rely to much on their magic." This wasn't going to end well. He just knew it. Before he could interfere between the two of them Benjamin had drawn his wand. His son reacted on instinct.

The boy shot across the room dodging a stunner spell and grabbed Benjamin's wand arm. A loud crack sounded in the air as his son pulled down on the arm over his shoulder. Marvolo knew that the elbow had cracked even as his son sent the man to the floor. Harrison had then drawn his own wand and had it pointed to the Lord's throat. He asked calmly," Does that answer your question Lord Nott?"

The Lord seemed to consider his options before nodding ever so slightly ever aware of the wand at his throat. His son put his wand away and got to his feet. To everyone's surprise his son held out his hand to Benjamin. After a moment of tense silence with the spectators Benjamin took his hand and allowed the boy to help him to his feet. Theodore said glaring at his father," Father! It is my choice of what hobbies I take up as long as they don't interfere with my studies. I want to learn."

A smile crossed his son's face one that held real warmth. Theodore stood by Harrison causing both father's to realize their son's wouldn't be easily dissuaded from this path. Marvolo said diffusing the situation," I say let the boy's follows this path. If it doesn't work out they will know better. If it does excellent." His son looked at him a grateful look in the boy's eyes. When Benjamin started speaking Harrison turned back around to face him," I agree Marvolo. Theodore I expect you to keep me updated on your progress."

Theodore said stiffly," Of course father. I need to go get cleaned up. By your leave father?" The Nott Lord nodded and Theodore left the room. Marvolo watched as his son pulled out several letters and handed them to him. He looked over the letters and was surprised to see that they were lacking in ink splotches. While the handwriting could use work it was better than he was expecting. He noticed at the end of letter to the Weasley brothers Fred and George. It read surprisingly,: What do we swear?: What the hell did that mean?

He said planning on asking Severus later if he knew what it meant," Good you can send these after dinner." Harrison followed him to the dinning room. Dinner was a quiet affair and it seemed his son's attention was elsewhere. Theodore tried to make conversation with him but it proved to be useless. What was on his son's mind this evening?

Hirato's POV

He stood on a rooftop watching the crowds walking through the city. Circus had been called out to deal with a human like Vangura that had been in hiding. The Vangura had a manor just outside the city and it was a well known political influence. The local police had noticed several disappearances and the bodies turned up down the river at other local towns. So they contacted Circus.

His eyes trailed to a grey cloaked person going through the crowd. Tskumo one of his Circus subordinates. He dropped down next to her causing her to start in surprise. She said," Sir, you should do that in public." He smiled knowingly as he said," I am the master of disguise Tskumo. No, civilian saw me."

He said his amusement disappearing and his business attitude retuning," Report." Her stance changed as she said," The manor at the top of the hill is said to be where the suspected Vangura is Captain. The townspeople say there have been explosions coming from there but the townspeople are to scared to go investigate. The local law enforcement have been paid off not to investigate any comings and goings of the house."

That's why they had been called in. Locals wouldn't go near a Vangura house or even near a house of normals that belonged to Kafka. He said coldly," Let's pay her a visit." If this woman was a Vangura he wished Kit was here. Kit could tell immediately due to his empath abilities. Vanguras were colder than any human and that made him think they were soulless. Kit... Are you well? Is that man treating you okay? Send word, please.

They made their way to the manor not running into anyone civilian or not. :This is strange. Where did everyone go? They were here earlier according to our surveillance. Hmmm. Well that explains it.: Up the hill was the destroyed manor. In the rubble they found what was left of a Vangura under piles of cement from the destroyed building. He said frustrated," My, my, that was fast work. We were so close to finding the evidence to connect this woman to Kafka, too. Hmmm?"

His phone was going off from inside his jacket. He pulled it out hoping it was Kit and disappointed when he recognized the number as that for the table of z. Kit... He answered and a young man's voice said," Captain Hirato, a suspected supporter of Kafka has been kidnapped on a train leading outside the city you are currently in. Find him, find out if this is the work of Vanguras. If it is neutralize the threat. If not we leave it to your discretion. "

Hirato said calmly," Understood." He turned to Tskumo and said," We have a train to catch."

She gave him an incredulous look but followed him without question when he flew off. He missed his typical combat partner and it had not even been a full day. It did not take them long to catch up with the train. He blew a hole into the top of the back car of the train. He cut off his flight abilities right above the hole and dropped down into the train car. He drew his cane as he landed noticing immediately two men in the carts and the one closest to him held a gun.

Before the one with the gun could react he brought his knee into the man's stomach. Once he hit the floor he turned to the second one. He noticed the second one was just a child around the same age as Kit. He said disappointed that someone would use a child like this," To use a child as a look out." The child stepped away from him and tripped over his own feet falling to the ground. He noticed that in the boy's hand was a ticket.

Oh, the child was a passenger and the older one must be his guardian. He said snarky," You should have told me you were must passengers." Two armed men burst though the door but before they could do anything Tskumo dropped in through the hole he made. She kicked them expertly in the sides before knocking them out with a knee to the chin. She said ziptying their hands behind their backs," Targets neutralized, sir."

The one he had kneed was slowly making his wag up to his knees and his ward grabbed him. He said so softly that Hirato almost didn't hear it and what he heard stopped him cold," Guereki he's warm. He's like Karaoku." The one called Guereki incredulously as he asked equally as quietly," Are you sure Nai?"

The child nodded watching him carefully. Hirato was intrigued now. If what this young man said was true then he was an empath like Kit. Today was just getting better and better.

Harrison's POV

I sat at the dinner table to the right of my new guardian. I know he saw the hidden message for the twins but didn't know the password to activate the real letter. Only the twins, Sirius and Remus would know the activator. They would also know that my letters were being read. I wondered if Snape figured out the trick to the map yet. It was unlikely even though it had insulted him.

I had a sudden thought. The map was incomplete and I was sure there was more to Hogwarts secrets than just the Chamber of Secrets. Maybe this year I could focus on finding them with the help of the twins. I could feel my guardian's eyes on me assessing my body language. I looked up at him curious. His eyes looked almost concerned. Turning back to my plate I realized that I had not eaten anything.

I cut up the meat that had been placed on my plate and took a small bite of it. I reached out with my empath ability to see if like Hirato his temperature changed. I was surprised to find that he was still warm. Lord Nott asked," How was your meeting with the goblins Marvolo?" I could feel his gaze shift from me to the lord as he replied," The Potter wealth has diminished some due to the last . Apparently they gave some of their wealth to Dumbledore and his order. There are still two houses, a manor, and a flat in London. I will make sure that these places are safe before we visit them together."

I stiffened at the mention of my parents donating money to Dumbledore. What did he mean by order? I asked quietly," What do you mean sir?" The adults blinked at me for several seconds in shock. I had not spoken a word since dinner started preferring to be lost in my thoughts. Finally Voldemort said," Years ago during the first war Dumbledore started a vigilante group known as the Order of the Phoenix. Your parents were apart of this group as was your godfather. I suspect that they area using the Black Ancestral home as headquarters."

I soaked in this information. I wondered if they would have given me this information if I had been at my aunt and uncle's when they came to get me. I inwardly snorted at the thought. They would only tell me the absolute minimum that I needed to know. I said honestly grateful," Thank you, sir." I felt Voldemort stiffen next to me in surprise. He said warmly," Your welcome Harrison. How about an agreement between us?"

I shifted to see him better as I asked carefully," What kind of agreement, sir?" He said noticing the others were watching us," I will not lie to you. I will let you know if I cannot answer something at that moment while telling you what I can. I expect you to do the same."

Looking him straight in the face all I saw was honesty. He truly wanted to make this agreement. I wouldn't take his word on his word only but it would be a start. I said," Yes, sir. If you are honest with me I'll be honest with you. I will not answer questions about Circus or it's operatives. Its against our code." I could tell he wanted to argue with me but I would not back off on this. Circus' code protected both members and their families. If Kafka found out about any of our families they wouldn't hesitate to kill or hold them hostage. No it was better for us not to talk about what happens in Circus.

Voldemort nodded carefully assessing my body language again just as I was now assessing his. Before either of us said anything else a ringing noise came from inside the pocket of my shirt. I pulled out my Circus phone recognizing Hirato's number I answered," Captain what..." He interrupted me his voice sounding strange," Kit don't say anything that will give away who you are talking to."

My eyes widened the carefully looked between the men I was with. There was only wizards and they wouldn't know Kafka but it was better safe than sorry. Hirato said calmly," There is another empath." My breath caught in my throat. Another empath? Would Hirato throw me to the wolves because he found an older empath with better control over his abilities? Hirato said calming my fears," Calm, Kit. He's... Different the exact opposite of when I first met you in fact."

Ow that was a low blow you bastard. He said continuing as of he heard my thoughts," You know what you were like until you learned to trust. This boy though, he is too trusting." That was strange. Empaths would have a hard time trusting anyone warm or not. I spared a look over to Voldemort. He was a perfect example. A warm human who was capable of terrible things. It confused me but I kept such thoughts to myself. Hirato said," I will keep you updated on the progress with this child. Stay safe Kit."

I stiffened and said my gaze softening," Be careful Hirato." I heard a click indicating that he had hung up on his end. I closed my phone and returned it to the pocket in my shirt. Another empath huh? I wondered what he was like? Did he have any more answers than I did?

I became aware of everyone's attention was now on me. Voldemort asked," Is everything okay Harrison?" I whispered barely audible," I... Yes, sir. May I be excused?"

I looked up at him as he nodded running out of the dinning room heading to the gardens.


	9. Chapter 9

Harrison's POV

I lay in the grass out in the Nott gardens thinking about the news that had surprised me. Another empath huh? What would that mean for me? Hirato said nothing would change between us but how could he guarantee that? A shadow crossed over me and I looked up to see Voldemort standing there. He wasn't looking at me though just staring out across the gardens.

He asked quietly," Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head avoiding his gaze now. There was a deep pain in my chest at the thought of Hirato abandoning me for the new empath. What if this new guy had more control over his powers? What if I just became an even larger burden?

I frowned when Voldemort sat on the grass next to where I lay. I froze when his arms came up around my shoulder and pulled me so that I lay up against his legs. He said his fingers then began to card through my hair," You don't have to do everything on your own anymore Harrison. What are you thinking about?"

I shook my head and pulled away from the man. This was too much too soon. He may be my guardian but that didn't mean I trusted him any further than I could throw him. He watched me carefully before allowing me to move away. I put my hands in my pockets moving around the garden feeling restless. The fox in me was trying to convince me to trust the warm human. The human part of me fought extensively with the fox knowing what the man had done.

He didn't leave me though to my thoughts instead he stood just close enough for me to feel his warmth. I was thankful somewhat for him taking the hint that I didn't want to talk about it. I felt another presence enter the garden a neutral feeling person. Looking across the garden as I turned to continue walking I recognized Theodore's frame. His gaze jumped between myself and Voldemort carefully reading the atmosphere.

He asked moving closer to me his dark gaze moving to Voldemort," Heir Slytherin-Potter do you want to go flying again?" My gaze turned to my guardian who was watching us with an unreadable look. I shook my head and said," No thank you Heir Nott. Maybe some time tomorrow. I need to be left to my thoughts right now."

The other heir nodded leaving me with my guardian. I said looking at Voldemort," I'm going to my room. Goodnight sir." With that I left the garden without waiting for his reply. When I reached my room I closed the door behind me. I rubbed the spot on my chest where a scar lay just below my heart. It twinged painfully for the first time since I had received it. Maybe it was the thought of Hirato that brought up the painful twinges. I lay on my bed allowing my thoughts to move from Hirato to the other members of Circus. Soon I fell into a fitful sleep.

The next morning I woke just before dawn. I was still tired from the emotion draining day the day before. I changed into clean clothes and made my way to the dining room. When I walked in I thought I was still asleep taking in the men in the room. I could see Voldemort sitting at the head of the table reading the Daily Prophet. On his left side was Benjamin Nott and next to the lord was his son Theodore Nott.

The two Notts were talking quietly about their plans for the day. I took the open seat to Voldemort's right. In front of me was several kinds of breakfast foods almost like it was at Hogwarts. I piled on eggs and toast on my plate with pumpkin juice. My chest twinged painfully like it had the night before. I brought my hand up and rubbed where the scar was. I could see Theodore giving me a worried look. It wasn't missed by either of the adults.

Voldemort asked concerned," Do you need a potion for pain, Harrison?" I shook my head and said," No, sir. I'm fine."

It hurt but I didn't need his help. Voldemort didn't look convinced but he let the matter drop for the moment. I knew that there would be more questions once the healer saw me. When I finished my eggs and toast I asked," Sir, may I be excused?" Voldemort said," Yes. I'll call you when the healer arrives."

I nodded then left the room to head to the gardens until it was time for me to meet the healer.

Marvolo's POV

At nine o'clock a tall brown haired man came through the floo in healer robes. The healer's blue eyes met his and said," My lord, you requested for me." Marvolo said nodding in greeting," Max it is good to see you. How is your son?"

Maximilian Greengrass was the youngest of three sons in the Greengrass family. He had a young son who was only seven years old but had been battling different wizarding diseases due to a weakened immune system. That was what caused the man to become a healer. Now he was one of the most prestigious healers within Saint Mungo's.

A knock on the door drew there attention to the boy who walked in. Harrison was wearing the T-shirt and jeans from breakfast his eyes jumping between the two of them. Max smiled kindly at the boy his eyes laying briefly on the two that lay on his son's sleeve. A brief flicker of surprise crossed the man's gaze before he said," Mr. Slytherin-Potter I am Maximilian Greengrass. You may call me Max. Lord Slytherin has asked me to be your personal healer."

Harrison said tilting his head to the side," I have a healer. Dr. Akari of the research tower." Another flash of surprise filled the man's eyes before his mask was back in place. Max said calmly," You are a member of Circus."

Harrison lifted his chin in acknowledgement unafraid of the healer. Max said," You may be up to Circus' health standards but there are wizarding diseases I need to check for you. May I?" Though it was phrased as a question Harrison knew that he didn't have much of a choice. Harrison blocked himself off as he gave a nod to Max.

Max said coming close and pulling out his wand trying to ignore the flinch it induced," First I'm going to check your eyes. I need you to take your glasses off and try not to blink until I tell you to." Harrison removed his glasses and Max conjured a picture next to him. He said," Look at this for me. He said a spell softly it going over both of his son's eyes.

A quill and parchment began to write down its findings while I stood stock still. After a few moment of checking both eyes Max asked," When was the last time you had your eyes checked?" Harrison looked away in embarrassment and said quietly," When I first started school."

Max gave him a knowing smile before looking up at Marvolo from over the boy's shoulder questioningly. He shook his head they would talk about this later. It could wait until after they finished checking his son over. Max turned his attention back to the boy who was watching the man. Max said trying and failing to put the boy at ease," Well its a good thing we checked them now. Your father can get you some new frames as well. These are badly damaged. We can also look at you taking an Oculus Sanus potion."

His son asked and he felt a flare of anger that he couldn't place," Why didn't Madame Pompfrey off me this potion? Why is this the first time I've heard of it?" While he was happy to see his son's anger he couldn't understand why he was feeling angry.

Max said smiling placatingly at the boy," Probably because the Ministry labeled it as dark. There is nothing illegal about the potion though." Harrison went from angry to suspicious in the blink of an eye. He asked, " Why is it considered dark?"

Max said," The only reason why it is considered dark is because it requires blood of its intended drinker. This allows the potion to fix your eyes. Because it is considered dark it cannot be sold as the potion or the recipe. Someone can give you the potion but they cannot sell it to you." Harrison nodded hide assent for the moment. Max then bent down and began to rummage through his bag before pulling out a pair of wire frame glasses. He said," Try these."

Harrison's eyes grew wide as soon as he put on the glasses. This told Marvolo that his so had never seen the world with glasses that fit his prescription. Max began to pull out the things he would need for a full diagnostic ritual. Harrison heard him moving again and whether it was from his time with the muggles or with Circus he was ready to defend himself. He turned on the man and asked suspiciously, " What's all this?"

He held out a stone for Harrison to examine as he said," Rune..." Harrison interrupted examining them," Basic magical rune stones. Typically used for diagnostic charms in the place of diagnostic charms. There are new ones used out now that give a better overview of injuries."

Marvolo and Max blinked at the teenager in surprise. The boy spoke from prior experience. How did he know so much about rune stones? Harrison turned to him as if hearing his thoughts as he said," Circus on occasion uses wizards to check over their members. Normally it was me when I retuned from my aunt and uncle's house." Marvolo filed away the information for a later date.

The healer asked calmly," Would you rather do the diagnostic charms or the rune stones?" The boy thought about it for a moment before he said," Rune stones sir. They are faster."

Max smiled and said," Alright lay down on the ground. You must stay absolutely still while I use these." Harrison lay down on the floor and allowed the healer to use candles and runes stones. It took fifteen minutes of the quill scratching on the parchment and it few longer than what Marvolo was comfortable with. Max said when it finally stopped," All right Heir Slytherin-Potter you can move now."

Harrison jumped up to his feet ready to get off the floor. Marvolo didn't miss the look of pain that flitted across his face for a brief moment. Or the way that when he moved again most of the weight was kept off his right leg. By the look on Max's face he hadn't missed it either. What was going on with his son?


	10. Chapter 10

Harrison's POV

I saw the two men exchange glances knowing that they didn't miss the way he kept the weight off his leg. Damn his injuries that were still healing. I waited for them to start asking me questions then remembered the parchment. Well shit! I had completely forgotten about the damn thing.

The healer read the parchment and I watched the color drain from his face. I knew he was reading both the injuries I recieved in Circus and out of it. He handed the parchment to Marvolo who took it and began reading. It didn't take long for the blood to drain from his face as well. Oh come on my wounds aren't that bad. Well not by Circus standards at least.

Marvolo turned to me and asked barely containing his anger," How did you receive these wounds?" I blinked and asked in return," Which ones, sir? I am a combat operative for Circus injuries are not that uncommon."

The two men exchange glances and it was Max who moved closer. Instinctively it made me take a step away from him. Max said sending calming energy," Heir Slytherin-Potter I will not hurt you. I just want to see one particular scar. Will you take off your shirt?" I looked between him and Marvolo before nodding. At least the healer asked instead of just banishing my shirt. I carefully pulled off my shirt mindful of my injuries and flinched when my scar twinged again.

I heard an intake of breath from the two men. I dropped my shirt on the floor and kept my gaze anywhere else but at them. A hand touched the scar just below my heart and Max said," This looks infected. How long ago was did this happen?" I said still not meeting his eyes," About a year. It twinges now and then but that's it."

I saw Marvolo come up next to the healer who moved back to allow the man to inspect the scar. Instead Marvolo's hand gripped my chin and gently brought it up so my eyes met his. His eyes held worry that I had not expected for the man. Marvolo asked his eyes searching mine," How did you get this Harrison?"

I said with a sigh pulling back and after a moment he allowed me to," Hirato, and I had a misunderstanding about a year ago. Like yesterday when I almost lost control in your office. But, then I entered my secondary form before we reached the research tower." I stopped after a moment remembering what happened. That day had been horrible. I had lost control and if I hadn't Hirato would have died. Captain...

I continued taking a deep breath," After I lost control Hirato and several other members of Circus tried to bring me out of it. That's the problem though once I lose control it is very hard for me to regain it. If a warm becomes cold it's even worse." I looked up at Marvolo nervously. The man gave him a nod of encouragement and I continued," I have visions when I lose control. Not all the time but sometimes. That day I had a vision of Hirato's death."

I choked back a few tears that threatened to spill forth. Hirato had always looked after me ever since I first joined Circus. He never let me fall even when I lost control over the fox within me. Marvolo said calmingly," It's okay Harrison. You don't have to continue with this right now. You won't be returning to Circus either." What?! No!

I shook my head and said angrily," I am a full fledged member of Circus. I cannot stop going on missions. Injuries are nothing when we save lives." The man's eyes flashed with anger but I stood my ground. I joined Circus for a reason and I sure as hell wasn't going to let this man stop me from doing what I love. Circus had given me a life and a home. They had given me the one thing I always wanted.

Marvolo's POV

He stated at his son and saw the determination in his eyes. He honestly had no intention of trying to force his son out of the life he made for himself. He wanted to see the reaction to get a feel for Harrison's loyalty. What Marvolo found was more than loyalty. It was something you only found in close knit families.

His eyes trailed to the wound on his son's chest. He didn't like the look of the wound. Then there was the explanation on how he received it. He had no doubt that his son's story was true. The look of sadness and pain that fluttered across his face was hard to miss. Harrison obvious cared for the Captain he so faithfully he served.

Marvolo said taking a deep calming breath," We will contunue this discussion at a later date. Is there anything else that is worrying Max?"

Max nodded and said," There is some lingering magic in his scar possibly from the killing curse. He has several broken bones as well that never healed properly. There is one especially bad in his wrist. They would need to either be reboken and healed or regrown. Heir Slytherin Potter are you aware of your current unhealed wounds?"

Marvolo's head swung so fast over to his son he almost got whiplash. Current wounds? Where... Circus. His mind drifted to the flinches and winced when Harrison moved certain ways. He should have realized that his son was wounded. Damn the boy for hiding it from him.

As if sensing his thoughts Harrison flinched. This drew both men's attention to him. Harrison was practically shaking in fear. Fear of him, Marvolo realized. Harrison was fearful of him. He had to put an end of that now.

He said softly waving Max off for the moment," Harrison come here."

Harrison hesitated for a moment before doing as he was told. Max said looking at the parchment again," Dislocated right shoulder only a few days old. 3 Broken ribs on the right side 2 on the left. Stitches in the upper part of the right leg's calf. May I ask what happened?"

Marvolo looked to his son who wouldn't meet either of their eyes. Marvolo remembered that his son had been on a mission before Circus made him a full fledged member.

Marvolo asked," Harrison is there a way for me to get your mission reports?"

Harrison considered it for a moment before shaking his head and said," I don't think so sir. Our reports go directly to the Captain he approves them and sends them to the council. They are highly classified."

Of course. That meant he would likely be unable to get the mission reports. So what to do now?


	11. An Empath's Pain part 1

Hirato's POV

He sat in his office with the two new wards of Circus. He had a feeling that Kit would not appreciate the new empath. There was nothing to be done the child need help just as Kit did. They could not abandon one for another. From the sounds of it though Nai had a warm. They just had to find him.

The lead sheep appeared just inside his door. It said," Captain Hayate. Young Kit has arrived with  
two unknown individuals. Where shall we bring them?"

Hirato wasn't surprised that his young ward had arrived. What did surprise him was that the boy brought two people with him. One was likely the boy's new father. The question was who was the second person?

He said to the sheep," Ask them to come here."

His two new wards looked at him curiously, especially Nai. Hirato had told the boy about Kit but he wasn't sure whether it had sunk in. The other one Gareki seemed cautiously curious though. Hirato understood the young man's cautious attitude. He was a burglar but one that detested violence. His record had little injuries except for someone that attacked him.

The sheep returned with Kit and his two companions. One he recognized as the boy's new father. The other one was a complete stranger. Kit bowed slightly as he entered giving Hirato a very cocky smile. Hidden in that smile though was hurt and the boy's eyes glanced over to the two boys on Hirato's couch.

Hirato said moving to greet Kit," Kit it's good to see you. Lord Slytherin it's good to see you again. And you sir?"

His dark gaze turned to the brown haired man that stood next to Kit. The man held out his hand for Hirato to shake and said," Maximillian Crabbe. I am Heir Potter-Slytherin's healer."

Hirato looked to Kit for confirmation who nodded ever so slightly. He took the man's and said," Captain of the second airship Hirato of Circus."

He could see the amusement in the healer's eyes. Kit smiled faintly but there was still the underlying sadness. His eyes widened when Nai came over to Kit. Uh oh this could end badly.

Nai said touching Kit's arm causing him to stiffen," Your like me. Do you know where Karoku is?"

Kit asked looking at Hirato," Who is Karoku, Hirato?"

Hirato pinched the bridge of his nose as he said," We aren't sure yet. It seems like that he is a warm that took care of Nai for most of his life."

He saw Kit's eyes trail back over to Nai then unwillingly to his adopted father. There was something more going on than what Hirato knew. He needed to talk with the boy soon. But, now wasn't the moment for him to do so.

He ignored the door when it opened and Yogi tried to sneak in. Yogi jumped in front of him and said in a loud voice," Kit! Your back!"

Hirato and Kit said together hiding their amusement," Oh Yogi. You surprised me."

Hirato had to bite back a smile. It truly seemed like they were spending too much time together. His personality seemed to be rubbing off on the young fox. Kit smiled at him his eyes searching Hirato's. After a moment the fox boy looked away satisfied with what he saw. Hirato knew the young man was insecure about his position within Circus and about Hirato himself. He could only hope that this man would work on the boy's insecurities and build him up. For now though.

Hirato turned to Yogi and said," Take Nai, Gureki, and Kit to their rooms Yogi. Keep them busy for a little while I need to talk to these men."

Kit gave him a questioning glance but Yogi shooed him out of the room before he could protest. Once they were alone Hirato asked the Slytherin Lord," How has he been?"

Unsurprised by the question Marvolo answered," It's been difficult. Harrison is cold even more so than i expected.I healed many of his injuries from his missions yesterday. He doesn't seem to trust easily, though. Even Max who is one that is trusted easily."

Hirato pinched the bridge of his nose. Great the boy was returning to old habits. He thought he broke the boy of his trust issues. What brought them back? His gaze turned back to the Dark Lord and his thoughts went to Nai. It could be a combination of the two. They had come so far only to be pushed back once again. Maybe the boy needed someone outside of Circus to talk to. It would probably do him some good.

He said to Marvolo," Kit doesn't trust easily. He never has. After what the those normals did to him Im not surprised. We have worked on it for the longest time but I think what's happened recently has set him back. Not only have you adopted him but with the new children of the airship he feels his position in Circus is threatened."

Sad recognition appeared on the man's face. Marvolo even in the short time could tell how much Harrison loved his position in Circus. Hirato rubbed the back of his neck. It had always been tough being away from the kid for long periods of time. While he didn't require being around someone like Kit did he still felt the loss.

Marvolo asked," Is there anything i can do to help him? Beyond healing his wounds of course. And is there any way for me to get a hold of his mission reports?"

Hirato said," Calming his nightmares would go a long way. His can get extremely violent and will take awhile for him to calm down. Do your best to reassure him that he can come to you anytime. And no I can't get you his combat reports. It is against the rules of Circus and against those of the United Nations."

Even if it didn't go against the rules set up to protect the members he wouldn't give it to the man. Kit more often than not ended up injured in his missions for one reason or another. This man didn't need to know about it. If Kit wanted to tell him he could but beyond that he wouldn't say anything.

They sat there for about twenty minutes after that talking about meaningless things. They wanted to give the three children and the adult child time to talk about things. Kit and Yogi You had been close since they started with Circus. Yogi was only six years older than the Kit but it seemed like Kit was the older of the two maturity wise.

He heard a sound that brought a half smile to his face," Baa out of bounds... baa."

It seemed they were playing a game of hide and go seek Circus style. Marvolo asked watching the man," What's that look for?"

Hirato nodded to the door and said," I heard one of the sheep say someone was out of bounds. Apparently the children are playing a game of hide and go seek. Circus style."

Marvolo blinked confusedly at him for a moment before getting to his feet. He could tell the man was curious to see the difference. Hirato moved to stand when he felt something. Like many of the members of Circus he could feel the comings and goings around the ship. He could also feel what happens around the outside. Something didn't feel right.

He couldn't feel Kit's or Nai's presence on the airship anymore. :Don't tell me. Not again. Kit!:

He had the feeling that the boy fell from the airship. Again. He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. Every time they played this game. Every damn time! Something happened. Time to go find them before they got themselves into trouble. Again.

Harrison's POV

He and Nai had in fact been crawling through the airvents of the air ship. That was until they fell through a latch and out of said airship. Thinking quickly he grabbed the smaller boy. Nai had an older unactivated Circus id bracelet so he couldn't fly himself. The boy kept struggling in the air as they fell making it impossible for him to get a hold on the boy.

He was just able to slow them right before they hit the ground. Harry had turned just enough so that he landed first and Nai landed on top of him. When he hit the ground he felt his newly healed ribs rebreak with the impact. On top of that his shoulder redislocated almost making him scream in pain.

Nai jumped off of him and helped him carefully to his feet. He asked," Are you okay? Oh no your hurt."

Through gritted teeth he said," I'm okay. Come on we need to get to a place where Hirato when he comes to get us."

Nai asked carefully," Can't you fly us out of here?"

Harry shook his head as he said," No can't. For an activation it requires use of my right arm. I can still summon weapons but I'm not as proficient at using my left hand as my right."

Nai asked moving to hide slightly behind him," You think we will be attack? Is it about those men that tried to grab me and kill Gureki?"

:Oh great. Someone was after the empath. This was just my lucky day wasn't it? Kill me now?: he thought.

The bumped into something just as they began walking. Son of a bitch! It was official the fates hated him. They had bumped right into a walrus of a man. He was even bigger than Harry's uncle which said a lot. When their eyes met though a flash of recognition went through them. That could only mean... he had to jump to the side to avoid a swinging fist. Yep he was right. Kafka.

The man said in a deep voice," Green and red seeds. I have finally found you."

Oh for the love of. Kafka and it's bloody riddles. He heard a whistle and saw Yogi and Tskumo dropping from the airship next to them.

Yogi noticed immediately how he was holding his arm and asked," How bad?"

Harry shrugged not really giving a definitive answer and wincing as his injured shoulder moved. He could fight as required.

Yogi was unconvinced but they didn't have time to argue as Tskumo said," He's going."

Harry called forth his cane as it was less heavy than his broadsword. His entire back ached from the fall but he ignored it. He was a member of Circus it was his duty to protect Nai.

He was then shaken from his thoughts as the massive man went straight for him. He was able to jump out of the way but Nai wasn't so fortunate. He was hit and sent flying several feet.

He cried out," Nai!" As he did he missed the man coming back for him. He was hit directly in his broken ribs with the man's full strength. The force of the attack lifted him from his feet and into the air. He crashed back to the ground and he blacked out from the pain.

Marvolo's POV

They had arrived just in time to see his son fly through the air. He shouted when the boy crashed onto the ground," Harrison!"

Harrison didn't get up and it worried him greatly. As soon as his feet touched the ground he rushed over to his son. He noticed immediately that his son's shoulder was dislocated again. Another thing he noticed was that the boy's breathing was coming in ragged gasps. He didn't doubt that the boy's ribs were broken.

He couldn't risk moving the boy until he was sure it was safe to. He turned his head to the side and saw the white haired red eyes boy. He too, was laying in the grass his chest rising and falling indicating that he was alive. This person was had attacked two children. One of which was his own adopted son and heir. This man would pay.

Marvolo drew his wand and pointed it at the walrus of a man. As he was preparing to curse the man the ground shook. Thorns lather than any he had ever seen came out of the ground attacking the walrus man. He saw the blond haired man attack the walrus.

The walrus blocked the attack and grabbed the blond by his throat. The girl that was partnered with the blond tried to attack the walrus but was also blocked. Marvolo shot off several stunners and was surprised when they hit him and he stayed awake. What was this man?

He then cast a crucio but the spell dissipated as it hit the man's skin. This person wasn't human and he felt insulted as the man continued to ignore him. He heard a groan from behind him and turned around. He saw his son pushing himself to into a sitting position.

Harrison took note of the man's wand and shook his head. Harrison said getting to his feet only to sway slightly on his feet," Magic won't work on Vanguras. They aren't human in the traditional sense."

Not human? A dark creature? He watched his son as the boy called forth one of his weapons. It was a cane which surprised at his choice of weapons. Harrison's eyes turned to where Nai was getting to his feet as well.

Before either of them could do anything though a sheep appeared. It said looking at the two boys," Baa... Game over... baaa. Nai and Kit are the winners... baaa. Time to return to ship... baa."

One of the sheep grabbed his son while another grabbed Nai. He saw his son wince in pain as they flew off. Well that took care of one problem. He turned back to try and aid the Circus members but they were already back in form. The young man had broken free of the man as the girl kicked him in the head.

He watched as the two full fledged members began to attack the man in earnest. He realized that they had been holding back to keep the children from getting hurt. He heard Yogi mutter something but couldn't quite make it out. He stabbed his swords into the ground and for a moment nothing happened.

The ground suddenly began to split open and thorns came out. They were very similar to the ones from before. They attack the walrus man wrapping themselves around his legs and arms immobilizing him. In a second Yogi's sword was at his throat.

There was a cold look in the young man's eyes as he asked," What do you want with Nai and Kit? Why did you attack them?"

The man stayed stubbornly silent but a colder voice drew their attention to the sky," You will speak or you will die. I as Captain of the second airship will perform the burial."

It was said with such coldness it could have frozen hell itself over. So this was a Captain of an airship. Even to the Dark Lord it was terrifying. Yogi immediately backed away lowering his swords but not releasing them. Tskumo also backed away but not as far as the blond did. They gave the captain space but were still close enough to assist if necessary.

Marvolo put away his wand realizing that he was useless here. Even if the man broke free and attacked him he couldn't defend himself. No wonder why his son trusted these people. They like the walrus weren't entirely human. Neither was his son.

He watched in fascination as Hirato took off his top hat and three creatures came out of it. After a moment he recognized them as banshees. Where did Circus get such creatures? He paled when the banshees let out a horrible screech and attacked the walrus man.

His eyes trailed over to the three Circus members. Each had a cold look in their eyes. He knew that if he ever crossed any of these people he would not live to regret it. A blue light filled the air around them as Hirato began to whisper something under his breath. When the light faded the walrus of a man was dead.

Harrison's POV

He was in the infirmary on the airship when everyone returned. Nai had been patched up first due to his injuries were less extensive. That and he insisted the boy got checked over first. The old man that was the doctor finally finished patching Nai up and turned to him sternly. He was already assessing Harry's injuries.

He said glaring at his dislocated shoulder," That's it. No missions for you. You're more accident prone than Yogi! You will also be wearing a sling for two weeks. No complaints out of you young man."

Harry had just opened his mouth to argue then shut it just as quickly. Damn the bastard knew him well. If his arm was in a sling he couldn't teach the Nott heir. He couldn't fly that bastard. He was about to yell at the man only to nearly bite his tongue off when the man slammed his shoulder back into place.

He was able to keep himself from screaming but he couldn't hold back a whimper. Damn it that hurt. The door opened to reveal Marvolo and Hirato.

The doctor said looking directly at Hirato," This boy is not to be allowed on anymore missions until he has healed."

The man rolled his eyes before turning to Harry who straightened. He was always nervous when the man saw him injured. Even after all the time he spent with Circus he thought they would abandon him. He still thought that if he became too much trouble he would be left alone again.

That was why he distanced himself from everyone. He wore a mask in front of everyone only letting it down rarely. Not even his best friends could see past the mask. That's how it would stay. He watched Nai in envy as the boy spoke with Gureki openly. Though he figured they were about the same age Nai was more open with the others. Harry could never be that open. To do so would be to open himself up to another person again. He just couldn't.

He looked away missing the worried looks that Hirato and Marvolo shared. The men were about to move closer when Harry felt a splitting pain in his head. The pain itself was comparable to when he almost died to save Hirato. It was like someone had stabbed him through the head with a white hot iron.

He heard a soft but warm voice ask," And who might you be, young empath?"


	12. An Empath's Pain part 2

Marvolo's POV

He barely was able to catch his son before the boy hit the ground. He saw the boy in black grab the white haired boy as he too collapsed. His son was shaking like he was battling the affect of the cruicatus curse. His eyes were unseeing even as they looked up at Marvolo.

He pulled his wand out and said," Legenmis."

There was a barrier stronger than he had ever seen or felt before. When he touched the barrier between them he hear muffled denials. He could feel his son's mental pain that almost sent him back to his own mind. He couldn't get past the barrier between him and his son. Whatever was happening someone didn't want him to help his son.

He came back out of his son's mind and shook his head at Hirato. He didn't know what was going on either. Hirato picked up Harrison and Yogi picked up Nai. Marvolo followed them to the infirmary. When he tried to follow the two Circus members he was pushed back as was Gureki.

Marvolo was pacing in front of the door while the young man sat in one of the chairs. He wondered how long the boy knew Nai. There was no telling how long they sat there. It felt like they had been there forever.

Some yelling made their heads shoot up. They were surprised when the blond haired man came through the door. Literally. An angry doctor yelled at him in another language before returning to the room.

Marvolo asked as he helped Yogi sit up," Any news?"

Yogi said rubbing his ribs," They don't know what's happening to the boy's. Hirato and the doctor are arguing about something."

As if his name summoned him Hirato stormed out of the room. Marvolo asked," Is Harrison alright?"

Hirato said glaring at the door he had just come through," I don't know. Something has happened inside both Kit's and Nai's minds. They are both unresponsive to any stimulation. I'm worried about them. Maybe he should be seen by Doctor Akari."

Max asked carefully," His healer? Do you think this man could help Heir Slytherin-Potter?"

Hirato said looking much older than he had just a few minutes prior," Honestly I don't know. Kit has always been unique even amongst those in Circus. With being half Kitsune his powers are nearly uncontrollable. It's only thanks to the bandages that he can keep somewhat control."

Gureki said in a mere whisper," Nai and Kit are in the same boat. What can we do to protect them? Why was that guy after them?"

Hirato said looking at the younger man," Likely Kafka sent him especially since i had to perform a burial on him. I don't know why they are after Kit or Nai but they are. It's not the first time they've targeted Kit it won't be the last. He can take care of himself. Nai on the other hand is an untrained child."

Marvolo felt anger at someone targeting his adopted son. No one would be allowed to hurt Harrison. They would face his wrath if they tried. His eyes trailed to where the room where his son lay.

Harrison's POV

He fought to get back into his body and away from the pain. A warm voice said," Don't fight me young one. Tell me what's your name? I wasn't expecting another empath when I tried to contact Nai."

Harrison flinched as he asked," You know Nai? Ugh... what are you doing to me?"

The warm voice said with a chuckle," Of course I know, Nai. I took care of him since he was young. But you little fox you interest me. A half Kitsune that is unable to control his powers. An empath that can't find a steady warm. Or you have found one that you don't trust."

Harrison said looking around in as the pain receeded," I don't trust easily. What do you want? Where am I?"

He was in a room that looked similar to a Circus common room. It was the one place he felt safe in. The warm voice said," Your inside the link between Empath's and handlers minds. It takes an exceptionally skilled handler to find the link. You should come to me young fox. I can teach you to control your abilities."

He grabbed his head as he felt another burst of pain. The warm voice continued," If you keep going they will die. Take the one that adopted you for instance. If you continue to be around him he will be destroyed. And what of young Captain Hirato. He will die if you keep being around him. You will be the reason he falls."

He saw the fallen bodies of his comrades and his adoptive father. The words rang in his head. They would die if they continued to be around him. He knew that it would kill him if either of his warms died. The pain in his head flared once more before he was dropped out of the mindscape link.

He woke up drenched in sweat and he could sense someone next to him. He opened his eyes and quickly realized that he was in the infirmary. Again... His thoughts returned to the one that contacted him. So his father and Hirato were going to die if he kept close to them. Where would he go?

He was startled when a warm hand was placed in his hair. Fingers began to card through him trying to calm him. He looked up to see his adopted father sitting there. He soaked up the comfort knowing that he would have to push the man away now. He could not would not lose anyone else.

Marvolo said not stopping the soothing carding," I was worried about you, Harrison. What happened?"

Harry sat up ignoring the pain in his head. He pushed away the man and said his voice cracking," You can't be around me. Go..."

He could tell his adopted father was confused by his actions. It had only been a few days but they had been getting along. Now for the man's own sake Harry was pushing him away. He would have to find a place to hide now. Someplace where neither Marvolo or Hirato could find him.

Marvolo tried to push him back down as he said," Calm yourself, Harrison. What's wrong?"

Harry shook his head and said fearfully," You can't be around me, sir. You have to go."


	13. An Empath's Pain part 3

Harrison's POV

He pushed the man away from him as he sat up. He immediately spied a change of clothes in another chair. He had to leave.

He felt Marvolo's hand on his shoulder as the man said," Harrison talk to me. What happened?"

He ignored the man in favor of changing into the extra pair of clothes. They were the child of the airship clothes that he was used to. He pulled the sleeve down so that it covered his id bracelet. When he turned to leave Marvolo caught his arm.

Harry pulled his arm free and yelled his frustration reaching its breaking point pushing him away," Stop! You can't be around me!"

The door opened revealing Hirato who looked worried. Harry barely glanced at him before trying to leave. This time it was Hirato who grabbed him. Hirato pulled him tight against the warm man's chest. Harry on instinct relaxed against him. Then he struggled against the man. He could not... no would not lose Hirato or Marvolo.

Hirato had kept a tight hold on him and said softly," Calm Kit. Tell me what you saw. Kit stop struggling and calm."

Harry continued to struggle against the man. He couldn't stay. He couldn't allow them to be close to him any longer. He kicked at the weak spot of Hirato's instep. The man yelped releasing Harry. With that Harry ran out of the infirmary making his way towards the exit.

Just his luck as he stopped in front of the exit. Hirato's demonic sheep blocked the exit. He focused on the abilities given to him by Circus. He backed up a little before running at them and jumping over the sheep. The moment his feet touched the ground he took off running again. He could hear the sheep coming after him.

He opened the latch for the exit and dropped through it knowing the sheep wouldn't follow. He looked activated his Circus bracelet as he fell. As he watched the airship move away he thought,: I'm sorry, Captain, sir. But as long as you are in danger by being near me I won't return.:

Hirato's POV

He pinched the bridge of his nose thinking,: Damn it here we go again. I thought we got through this last year when he nearly died. This boy is going to be the death of me.:

He turned towards Kit's new adopted father and asked," What did he say to you?"

The man gave a brief explanation of what had been said. It only served to confuse the man even further. Kit wasn't one to run from danger. In fact on more than one occasion he ran towards it to protect those he was close to. It was part of having the boy around all the time.

Something wasn't adding up with his young charge. Something had happened while Kit was unconscious. His eyes turned to where Gureki and Nai were. The white haired boy was still unconscious. The black haired one was sitting by his side nervously.

He said to the young man," Gureki I have to leave and find Kit. Listen to Tskumo and Yogi. Do not leave the airship it's too dangerous right now."

The raven haired young man didn't even glance at him. Hirato sighed knowing the worry the boy was feeling. While he could hide it better he felt the same worry. He desperately wanted to chase after Kit. He knew though it wouldn't do them any good. Kit would continue to run from the until he was ready to talk. They had gone through the same thing when Kit had nearly died.

Flashback

It was two weeks after Kit had taken a shot to the chest from a Vangura. The boy had finally been released from the Research Tower. He couldn't help but worry about the boy when he was away from the airship. Every time he was away Hirato had a shorter temper and many noticed.

A knock on his door drew his attention to the door. He called out calmly," Enter."

Kit stuck his head in and asked sounding unsure of himself," Captain are you busy?"

The soft question worried about the boy. Normally he would have rushed in and bugged the man. So a shy Kit worried him. He waved the boy inside and Kit came in still looking unsure of himself.

He sat across from Hirato not meeting the man's gaze. Hirato though got a good look at him. He was wearing an open shirt and underneath it he could see the bandages. The bandages centered around Kit's heart where he had been injured. He also noticed that he hadn't regained much color yet either.

Kit said softly," Captain it's too dangerous for me to continue to stay with you. I... I'm sorry."

He was about to disagree with the boy. They had been through this before. Kit felt that he was a danger to Circus members. The boy had pulled off his Circus id bracelet and placed it on the table. No... he was about to argue with the boy but Kit was gone.

He said angrily," Shit! Sheep put the airship on lockdown! Now!"

The alarms went off and Hirato stood grabbing Kit's id bracelet. No one could get on or off the airship without a id bracelet during lockdown. He rushed out of his office just as Yogi came down the corridor.

Yogi asked out of breath," What's going on, sir? Why is the airship on lockdown?"

He held up the bracelet and he saw Yogi's eyes widen. Hirato said," Kit has decided to run. He feels that he's to dangerous to stay."

Yogi groaned. Like Hirato this was not his first go around with this. At least this time Kit didn't leave in the middle of the night like last time. They also had trackers in the boy's clothing. If he got caught by Kafka they would rescue him. For now it would be good for tracking him through the ship.

They heard a crash and a string of curses from three corridors down. He smiled faintly as he heard the sheep trying to catch Kit. He rounded the corner to see they had cornered the boy in a dead end. Tskumo was aiding the sheep in cornering the boy.

Kit looked like a cornered animal which in truth wasn't far off. He was also terrified. Neither side wanted to hurt the other but they couldn't let Kit run off.

Hirato said calmly," Kit look at me. Kit..."

The boy's eyes avoided his and Hirato knew why. The boy looked up to him and feared that his presence would cause him unnecessary harm.

Yogi said moving to closer to him," Kit let's go talk somewhere. You don't have to talk to Hirato Hear if you don't want to."

Kit shook his head but Hirato could see the shaking in both Kit's hands and body. Yogi looked at him with a pained expression. Hirato understood the feeling. Kit was once again trying to block them out. He knew that the young empath didn't trust easily and when he did he would protect that person with his life. He had proven it time and time again.

Hirato said inching closer trying his best to radiate warm to relax the boy," Kit come on lad you don't have anything to be afraid of. We won't die on you. Have I ever lied to you?"

Kit shook his head but still wouldn't meet his eyes. Hirato made his way past the sheep motioning for Yogi to back off. Yogi nodded and back off and the sheep took several steps back. This gave the empath and his handler space.

Hirato moved closer watching Kit's body language carefully. The boy was tense and was not relaxing to the warmth he felt. It was not like him but Hirato knew why. He didn't want them to die. He was trying to distance himself from them in order to protect them.

Hirato was able to give almost within arms distance of him before he reacted. The boy attacked him in an open palm style. While painful if the attack landed it wouldn't do much damage. Hirato blocked it with ease never letting up on the warmth he radiated. He knew even slight touches would begin to force the boy to relax.

It seemed the boy was just intent on pushing him away not actually fighting him. It would have been much harder to calm the young man if that had been his intention. He hit the boy square in the chest forcing him into the corner. He held Kit there not allowing him to escape. Kit tried to shake him off only for Hirato to press closer.

He brought his head down so that their foreheads touched. He said softly," Calm Kit. No matter what happens you are a child of my airship and I'll always look after you."

Kit stared into the man's eyes trying to discern the truthfulness of the statement. After what seemed like an eternity he said," I can't lose you, Hirato. It would kill me."

Hirato said earnestly," I will abandon you or anyone else on this airship. You are the closest thing I have to a family."

For the first time since Kit was a young child he wrapped his arms in a hug around the man. He stiffened before he relaxed. The fight was over at least for the moment.

End of flashback

:Kit what did you see? What could have pushed you to run again? Where will you go from here?"


	14. An Empath's Pain part 4

Harrison's POV

Three days since he had left the airship and he was still walking around the forest. There had been several close calls with Circus members. Luckily he had heard them or felt them before they had seen him.

What he did not expect was for a hand to suddenly clamp down on his shoulder. He felt nothing from the person it belonged to. It was as if they were a ghost. Looking up he saw Max his healer that Marvolo had hired.

Max said not looking at him," Your father and Captain are worried about you."

Harrison asked still surprised at the man's ability to sneak up on him," I know. I can feel their worry every time they got close. How are you able to sneak up on me?"

Max smiled as he said," I can hide my presence. A friend of mine was an empath. Don't push away your father or Hirato."

He stared at the man. Why did he care? Why did everyone care when they never did before?

As if sensing his thoughts the man said," Everyone deserves to have someone care about them, young empath. You are lucky you know? Most empaths don't make it to puberty. If an empath doesn't find a stable warm they lose their minds. Most of the time they kill themselves before the age of ten."

Harrison paled considerably at the thought. Before he had met Hirato he had considered killing himself several times. The thoughts reawoken every time he had been forced back to his relatives. He shuddered at the thought of his aunt and uncle. They were colder than the Death Eaters he had met.

He drew his knees up to his chest considering what the man had said. The thoughts would likely return the longer he was away from Hirato and Marvolo. But what about what the voice had said? He couldn't risk losing either of them.

Max moved his hand from his shoulder to the back of his neck. He rubbed his thumb comfortingly. Harrison asked," Why me? All i ever wanted was to be normal. I thought i finally found it when I joined Circus but now this happened."

Max sighed and came around to the front of him and kneeled so they were eye level. He put his hand on Harrison's chin bringing it up so he was looking in his eyes.

Max said seriously," There is nothing wrong with you, Harrison. You have many people who care about you and want to help you. But you have to allow them to. We can't help you if you don't tell us what is wrong."

He gave up the fight that he had been having with himself. He leaned into the touch and asked," How?"

The man said sighing in relief," Let's start by talking about why you ran."

Harrison froze. He really didn't want to think about it. The images were still burned into his mind. The images of his comrades dead.

He said fear clear in his voice," A warm voice. It enteted my mind. It showed me what would happen if I stayed around my comrades. I can't lose them Max. It would break me."

Max said calmly but firmly," Your father and your Captain will not break so easily. Do you really believe in them so little?"

That made the young man shut his mouth. Max was right. Hirato could take care of himself against Vanguras. Marvolo was able to take care of himself as well. Maybe Max was right. Then again the warm voice could be right as well. He already almost lost Hirato once and saving the man nearly cost him his own life. Maybe it would be best to hide away for short time. Let things settle slightly.

He pulled away from the healer his eyes hardening with determination. He said," I understand but i can't go back yet either. Tell... tell them I'll be in touch."

Harrison could see the understanding and the sadness in the man's eyes. Max said with a sigh," Be sure to contact us if you are in trouble."

He barely nodded before slid into the shadows and disappeared.

Hirato's POV

Three days of searching and they had yet to catch up with Kit. No one knew where he had run off to. He couldn't keep the others out of the field for much longer either. They got somewhat of an explanation of what happened when Nai woke up.

Flashback

He was pacing yearning to go after Kit but knowing his place was on the ship. He heard the door to the infirmary slam. He then saw Gureki go by with a furious look on his face. With a sigh he decided to to see what the problem was.

He heard Gureki say as he sat outside the room," Tell the doctor that his patient is awake."

The anger and the pain was clear in the boy's voice. What in the hell? This was gettint ridiculous. He caught Gureki by the collar of his jacket. He brought the boy to his office.

Before Gureki could protest he asked annoyed and showed it for the first time," What did Nai say? You would not be so angry at him for nothing. Tell me. It could be connected to Kit's disappearance."

The boy's angry look softened at the mention of the other empath. After a moment he answered angrily," He told me he didn't need me. Fine he has you guys now. My job is done."

Hirato did not miss the hurt in the younger's voice. As much as he tried to hide it he cared about Nai. Hirato said running a hand over his face," That sounds very similar to how Kit was feeling when he left. Did you ever consider he was pushing you away for what he thought was your own good? Empath's rarely allow themselves to get close to people. In fact they fear them. Nai may seem to trusting but he was alone when you found him. He didn't chose anyone before you to help him. He chose you specifically. Just as Kit chose me. We are the thing that stands between them and the cold."

It had taken Hirato many years to realize this. Kit was much better at hiding his reactions and attachments. He was terrified of becoming attached to anyone. Growing up with abusive relatives and having lost his parents before he even knew them took its toll. His godfathers were no exception either. They were supposed to look out for him but they abandoned him. Hirato would never forgive the two for the pain they had inadvertently caused the boy.

Gureki asked annoyed," Why me? What do I care for some kid?"

Hirato leaned back on his heels feeling twice his age as he said honestly," I asked myself that same question countless times. Every time I began to doubt myself for taking Kit in he does something incredible. Surviving a fatal wound to the chest. Using his powers to save a village that caught fire due to a Vangura attack. Empath's though are just children at heart. They need someone to comfort and to guide them. We can't chose who that will be or decline it no matter how much some may want to. Once you are chosen they will look to you forever. They will always return to you."

Gureki asked confused," Then why are you worried about Kit? If he will always return shouldn't he come back on his own."

In theory the boy was right. Then again Kit was pig headed and stubborn to a fault. What he truly worried about was Kafka getting their hands on him. Away from Circus the young boy was vulnerable. The boy was also injured in more ways than one. His physical injuries were obvious. His emotional ones were hard to see. The boy had nightmares most nights.

Something he had come to realize with Kit's animal form was that his physical scars were white. The emotional ones showed as silver in the fox's fur. If he had a normal childhood then the silver shouldn't be noticeable to the naked eye. Instead you could see silver in the first inch of fur at the tips.

End of flashback

The alarms on the ship went off. He pulled up the report of what was going on. He frowned. Kafka. Time to get back to work then.

Kit's POV

He finally had made it back into a small village. He had only a little bit of money and no supplies. The need to get some emergency food and water was great. Staying too long in the open though even for supplies could be fatal.

He pulled up the good of his jacket before making his way into town. The town only had a few people out and about. They gave him no mind as he walked up to the store. The owner barely glanced at him as he walked down the aisles.

He gathered unperishable foods and water before making his way back to the counter. Halfway there he had to stop. A lean man with light brown hair in a business suit stood at the counter. What made the young empath freeze was the pure ice cold feeling he gave off. He never felt someone human or Vangura feel so cold.

The Vangura turned around pinning him to the spot with a look. The air around them earned up slightly as the brown haired man assessed him. Now instead of being cold the man was neutral.

He said taking a step closer to the empath," It seems I have finally caught up with you. Kit Fox."


	15. Of connectors and warms part 1

Harrison's POV

He froze staring at the man. He took a step back when the Vangura took a step forward. He asked his voice shaking," What do you want? Why are you looking for me?"

He stopped in his advancement as he said," I have been asked to retrieve you. Come with me quietly and i won't hurt you."

Harrison growled angrily his hand was going towards his id bracelet. The man with an incredible burst of speed snatched his wrist keeping him from activating it. This kicked his instincts into overdrive. He tried to strike out to force the man to release him.

Instead he was pulled forward and off balance. Right into the brown haired man's chest. He struggled harder then before as the man's arms tightened around him. He grunted when Harrison kicked him in the shins but didn't release him.

The man said his voice trying to soothe him as the body behind him began to warm," Unlike Hirato, or Karoku I am not a handler. I am the connector that allows the handler to calm the young Empath's. Though i can force an empath into submission and calmness if I need to. As you are no doubt finding out."

The man's voice was forcing him to relax. It just proved how little he knew about his abilities. Even though he wanted to fight the man he couldn't. Soon the world went black.

Hirato's POV

They had arrived at the small convience store. The place had been torn apart by what appeared to be a rampaging Vangura. That's what it looked like on the inside. Talking to the witnesses was confusing.

They said a brown haired man had walked in after a boy had. When the man had come back out he was carrying the boy over his shoulder. They had gone in to check on the owner of the store to find it in shambles. The bodies had been found by the authorities who called them. It was definitely the work of a Vangura. This meant they had Kit.

That meant Circus had lost its members. They would have to go to war to get him back. It seemed like it was a good time to contact Tsukatchi and the first airship. He could only hope that Kit would last until their arrival.

Marvolo's POV

He had summoned his Death Eaters immediately when he got word that his son had been captured. He knew wands not help in this situation. He needed animagus to help.

Once everyone had arrived he said," As you all know I have adopted Harry Potter as my son. I have recently gotten word that a political group known as Kafka has kidnapped him."

Roars of outrage on their Lord's behalf sounded. Many of them didn't care or hated the boy but once he was adopted by the dark Lord he was one of them. They looked after their own.

He said his voice making tjem quiet," This group has abilities that differ member to member. I have seen it in action for myself. Magic will not affect them. Whether it be stunners or Crucios. I ask that all animagi registered or not step forward."

Ten people stepped forward this included Peter Pettigrew if but reluctantly. They each wrote out what their animagi forms were. He had made an agreement with Captain Hirato that he would lead these individuals. He would honor the agreement. He sent an unwilling Severus to get Black. He would need every animagi he could get to return his son.

Harrison's POV

He slowly regained consciousness. He could feel that he was laying on something soft and comfortable. There was no rhythmic sounds of machines so he knew he wasn't on the airship.

He opened his eyes to reveal a dark wood roof above his head. Sitting up he winced slightly as his shoulder ached. This was not one of Circus' hideouts. Then he remembered the man who had captured him. Kafka. He must be in a Kafka safe house.

He was about to get up when a door opened and light filtered through. He had to cover his eyes and rub at them before they adjusted. That gave the intruder enough time to cross the room. A warm hand grabbed his elbow and pulled him off the bed.

When he could see again he saw that it was the brown haired man from earlier. Not wanting to be forced into unconsciousness again he complied with the tugs. He asked quietly," Who are you?"

The man said looking at him warily," My name is Uro. We are in Gardo manor."

They made their way down a series of hallways that left the young Circus member realing. There would be no way that he could find his way back. Uro kept a tight hold on his elbow as if to be sure he wouldn't run off. That's also when Harrison noticed the lack of weight on his arm. Someone has removed his Circus id.

Uro said sensing his thoughts," Until I am sure you won't attack anyone in the manor i shall keep your id. Now come there is someone who wants to meet you. Or would you rather i calmed your mind again."

He picked up the pace forcing the boy to jog to keep up with him. He would rather the man did not calm his mind a second time as he called it. His body though was still getting used to moving and was growing tired.

Finally they reached what seemed to be the gardens and Uro released him. He felt a strange sense of calm and warmth wash over him. It was unlike anything he had felt before. It was like back at the store but slightly different.

A hand touched his shoulder causing him to jump in fright. Uro had moved away giving him privacy with whoever the hand belonged to. The warm voice from his dreams said," Calm, little empath. I mean you no harm."

Looking up he saw a man with light blue hair and eyes. Around the man's head was a bandage like he had been hurt. The man's scent was calming. It reminded him of the wildflowers near black lake.

The man said looking over Harrison's shoulder to where Uro stood," I will take it from here Uro."

The man watched them stiffly for a moment before he said," Oh course. If you need me call for me."

Uro bowed deeply before leaving them the way he arrived. The blue haired man steered him by his shoulder out towards the gardens. Harrison's eyes widened as they came to an area where the air simmered. He tried to escape the man's grip not wanting to go through an unknown portal.

The blue haired man sighed before touching Harrison's brow. A strange sense of calm washed over him ending his fight. His eye lids were heavy now the will to fight having been drained out of him. The man picked him up easily despite his injuries. :Who was this man?: he thought before the world faded to black once more.


	16. Of connectors and warms part 2

Harrison's POV

He slowly came back to himself for the second time that day. His body was much heavier than it had been the first time. He felt like he couldn't move even if he wanted to.

The warm voice said calmly," Don't try to move yet. Your body is still in its relaxed state."

Harrison asked," Who are you? Your not a Vangura. You used that trick that the brown haired Vangura used... Uro I believe."

The man touched his forehead gently and said," My name is Karoku. I was the one who originally found Nai and took care of him. Not so different from when Captain Hirato took you in, young fox."

He slowly gained the ability to move small parts of his body but sitting was impossible. Karoku said touching his brow gently," You are still young. In time you will see that Empath's are not so different from Vanguras."

Harrison asked confused," What do you mean?"

The man smirked as he said," Vanguras feed off of emotions of humans. While Empath's can sense and react to them. It is all due to a certain gene that's manipulated in your DNA. Don't give me that look young one. Kafka isn't the only ones who manipulate it. Circus does as well. How do you think you are able to create weapons and fight Vanguras?"

Despite not wanting to admit it. What Karoku said made sense. They were not mindless like so many of the Vanguras he had encountered. Circus wanted to protect humans while Vanguras saw them as play things. Or even worse food. He shuddered at the thought.

Karoku said calmly," Not so Vanguras are monsters. Many are like Uro. They live normal live amongst humans. Never causing problems. It's one like the ones you fight that give them a bad name."

Harrison tilted his head to look at the man more closely. While he couldn't see any signs of deception something about what he said rung untrue. It was as if the man was trying to convince him to join Kafka. That would never happen. Circus had taken him in when no one else would. Had given him a home and a purpose. He would never betray them.

He said forcing his voice to sound calm and rational," I will not join Kafka. I am a Circus brat through and through."

He saw the man's eye twitch in annoyance. Before he could say anything they both felt tremor. Harrison could feel a familiar magic searching for him. Voldemort was looking for him. It surprised him that the man had come to get him. He figured the man would leave him with Kafka.

He reached out with his own magic hoping the man would find him. Their magic entertwined. It's touch was calming but not a forceful calm that both Uro and Karoku had done. The magic from his adopted father gave him strength.

He stayed laying down so not to give away his new found strength. A growl came from the man and the room dropped a few degrees. It was obvious even to the Gryffindor that the man was angry about the interruption.

The man helped him up to his feet and led him out of the room. They made their way into a a field. Looking around he noticed the field seemed to stretch for miles. Only the small cabin that they had left dotted the landscape.

He didn't think there was anything else in the field. That was until he almost tripped over something. Looking down he saw another blue haired man. Bending down Harrison touched the man's neck feeling for a pulse. He held his breath until he felt the faint beating.

He rolled the man over and realized he looked just like Karoku. They looked like they could have been twins. His eyes widened when he realized that their wounds matched as well. What the hell was going on here?

His thoughts were drawn away when a bright light appeared. Three bodies dropped out of the light landing hard in the grass. It was Nai, Gureki, and his adopted father?! How did they get there?

Nai was the first to gain his feet and the white haired boy froze. He said happily," Karoku!"

Next to his feet was his adopted father. The man had has his wand out pointed at Karoku. Gureki was up next. The two black haired boy exchanged glances. Harrison for his part pulled the injured blue haired man from the grass. He had the feeling that this was the real Karoku. The one that had ordered his kidnapping was a fake. This one was much more badly injured as well.

Nai didn't even seem to notice Harrison or the second Karoku. The man sent him a warning look over Nai's shoulder. The fake Karoku would calm his mind if he tried to warn Nai.

Nai hugged the man and began babbling," Karuko... Your still alive? Did you get hurt? Are you okay?"

To his surprise the blue haired man gave the boy a soft smile. It was so much like the ones Hirato gave him. It made his heart hurt.

The man said in a soft warm voice that could calm even the angriest emapth," Nai..."

For just the briefest of moments Harrison forgot how he ended up there. Instead he just basked in the man's warmth.

Gureki though beat him to it as he yelled," Nai! What are you doing? There's something wrong with that guy! Stupid!"

Nai looked back and forth between them confused. Unlike Harrison, Nai was unused to being tricked. He had a naive sense of the world that Harrison could never afford to have. Harrison had to admit though that he too almost got caught in it. If it hadn't been for he might have lost himself in the warmth.

He was slowly making his way closer to where Gureki and his adopted father stood. He was able to breath a sigh of relief when he spied his Circus id. That would make his life a lot easier if it came down to a fight. Most likely it would too. This fake Karoku would not let two Empath's go without a fight.

He almost sagged in relief when he was able to reach their sides. He expected the fake Karoku to grab him before he reached them. Instead the man seemed fascinated by Nai. Nai on the other hand was looking between the two blue haired men.

Harrison flinched when he felt something touch his mind. It was strange but familiar at the same time. It didn't cause pain like the last time someone touched his mind. Looking go his right he saw his adopted father staring him.

He squared his shoulder bringing himself to full height. That's right there was more going on here than just two empaths.

Nai's eyes jumped between him before he ran to where Harrison was yelling confused," Karoku?"

Nai checked over the man that lay unconscious on Harrison's shoulders. Nai said," Karoku... blood. There's blood all over."

It was likely staining Harrison's clothes too. Shit... he could feel his energy draining from him. He was still weak from the two mind calmings.

The fake Karoku said with an innocent smile," I wanted to let him see Nai one last time. Borrowing his longing to call Nai to this place. Calling out Come quickly."

So it wasn't just him they had come for. Karoku had planned this out to get both Empath's. Cunning almost worthy of a Slytherin.

The man continued unmoved by Nai's tears that were streaming down the boy's face," The moment he saw Nai he must have felt truly blessed. I'm sure it was the same when Hirato first met you Kit Fox. Originally, I wanted to end his life in this deserted place."

The man reached out for Nai. On instinct he pushed the boy behind him. Karoku's eyes hardened in anger at the display of disobedience. Oh well he was never known for being obedient. Times like this when his Gryffindor side came to rear its head.

The man said ignoring the fox boy for the moment," Nice to meet you. I'm really happy, Nai. I've never talked to you before. But the Karoku that lived with you in the rainbow forest is now inside me. I am Karoku, Nai."

His adopted father slipped him his id bracelet. The man accepted that this would likely be the only way they were getting out of this alive. Harrison had long accepted that he may have to stay behind to ensure everyone else's escape. He didn't like it but it was his duty as a member of Circus to protect everyone else.

Karoku said seemingly distracted by the boy," Old tattered clothes should be thrown away right? It's the same as that. Don't be too shocked... Nai come here."

He tensed in preparation to draw upon one of his weapons. He would interfere if Nai tried to go with the imposter. The man said happily like it was an honor," It's amazing to be able to come here. Nai belongs on our side. As does Kit Fox. Both of you will be much happier here than with Circus."

The man's eyes hardened as he looked at Gureki and his adopted father. He said to both empaths," Say goodbye to Gureki, Nai. Nicely. Say goodbye to your adopted father, Kit. Nicely. You can't stay with them forever, right?"

Nai said shaking his head before Harrison could," No... Not that..."

Karoku moved closer to them and Harrison found his body growing heavy again. Damn it he couldn't move! He felt like he was going to collapse from exhaustion.

Karoku bent down to get a better look at Nai as he asked," Nai do you not understand? How troublesome..."

The man met his tired but still defiant eyes and said raising his hand," If I kill Gureki and Marvolo Slytherin then there will be nothing holding you both back."

No! He used all of his strength to put himself in between Karoku and his adopted father. It was unnecessary though as Gureki had shot the man across his cheek. The two Empath's stood defiantly in front of their precious persons.

Karoku said holding his hand against his bleeding cheek," There's no helping it. If you guys want to continue to play around. I'll be waiting. Because, I am tolerant Nai, Kit."

The world began to fade black around them. In his mind he heard the man say just to him and Nai," I will come back for you again. That's it for today. Play until your heart is content."

They were practically spot back out onto the ground of the manor. The same manor that Uro had taken him through. The strain was too much he collapsed into the grass. His breathing coming in ragged gasps.

As his vision began to fade in and out he saw Marvolo standing over him. The man's worry and concern clear on his face. Then the world faded into black.

Marvolo's POV

He picked up his son while Gureki picked up Karoku. He had never seen the boy so exhausted. He wondered what had been done to Harrison while he was away.

He was unable to keep his thoughts on the boy for long. Battles still raged on for control of the manor. He saw the pink haired man that was Harrison's doctor in Circus. The man made his way over ignoring Marvolo in favor for examining the boy. More doctors were already making their way to examine Karoku.

With a sigh of relief Akari said," He's just exhausted. We need to get him to the airship and a patch on him though. I don't know how long it's been since he had one on. He could lose control over his powers any moment now. At least on the airship we can put it on lockdown."

A blond haired man dropped down beside them. He said," I've got Kit doctor. You should go look at the blue haired man."

Akari said nodding," Take Marvolo with you. There is nothing more he can do here."

While he wanted to argue he didn't want to leave his son's side. It had been a long week. First Harrison had taken off like a bat out of hell. Then he had been kidnapped. If it wasn't for Nai they might never have found out where they were keeping him.

Speaking of Nai. The boy had barely left Gureki's side since they reappeared. Something had happened in that place. He wanted to know what it was.


	17. Something worth fighting for

A/N Thank you to everyone who reviews.

Whiteelfelder: I know it seems out of character for Marvolo to not realize what's going on. This is mainly due to how long it's been since an empath has been seen. What has not been revealed yet is that the area they were in makes it hard for one to move. Especially if they were not there by Karoku's will. This will be better explained when we first are Gureki's POV of the last chapter.

DarkRevie: Thank you for the support. As always i am glad you like my stories.

Gureki's POV

He took the blue haired man from Nai. He knew that the white haired boy was not strong enough to pick him up. A sigh of relief escaped his lips when he saw Akari. That man was better at dealing with these situations than he was.

He gently laid Karoku on the ground to let the doctor examine him. Against his better judgement his thoughts returned to what had just happened to them.

Flashback

Pretty much as soon as they had landed in the field Gureki had felt an overpowering pressure on him. It made it nearly impossible for him to move. He watched as Nai danced around the blue haired man.

Nai hugged the man and began babbling," Karuko... Your still alive? Did you get hurt? Are you okay?"

To his surprise the blue haired man gave the boy a soft smile. It almost made him believe the blue haired man cared about Nai. Still something didn't sit right with Gureki.

The man said in a soft warm voice that could calm even the angriest emapth," Nai..."

Gureki was caught up in watching Kit being a similar blue haired man around. The boy looked exhausted ans dead on his feet.

When he got a better look at the man he almost let out a cry in shock. Instead Gureki yelled," Nai! What are you doing? There's something wrong with that guy! Stupid!"

Nai looked back and forth between them confused. Unlike Kit, Nai was unused to being tricked. He had a naive sense of the world that the rest of them could never afford to have.

Nai's eyes jumped between Kit before he ran to where Harrison was yelling confused," Karoku?"

Nai checked over the man that lay unconscious on Kit's shoulders. Nai said," Karoku... blood. There's blood all over."

He blinked in surprise. Nai actually remembered the word blood. The boy's vocabulary was extremely lacking. Yet he still remembered that word. Well done Nai.

He wished he could help Nai but he and Marvolo still couldn't move. Even Kit was having a hard time moving. While he hadn't known the other for long it was the slow steps that got him. They were forced slow like someone aiming for stealth. They were slow from exhaustion.

The fake Karoku said with an innocent smile," I wanted to let him see Nai one last time. Borrowing his longing to call Nai to this place. Calling out Come quickly."

The pain the white haired boy felt made more sense now. So the goal the whole time was to have both Empath's. Like he always said there were three kinds of people in the world. Enemy, nobodies, and easy marks. Originally Nai had been an easy mark.

The man continued unmoved by Nai's tears that were streaming down the boy's face," The moment he saw Nai he must have felt truly blessed. I'm sure it was the same when Hirato first met you Kit Fox. Originally, I wanted to end his life in this deserted place."

Gureki watched still froze as Kit pushed the younger boy behind him. The man said ignoring the fox boy for the moment," Nice to meet you. I'm really happy, Nai. I've never talked to you before. But the Karoku that lived with you in the rainbow forest is now inside me. I am Karoku, Nai."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Marvolo barely be able to hand Kit's id over. It seemed those not Empath's were the most effected.

Karoku said seemingly distracted by the boy," Old tattered clothes should be thrown away right? It's the same as that. Don't be too shocked... Nai come here."

No! They were human beings. Not objects that could be thrown away and replaced at a blink of an eye. The tightening of the muscles around Kit's shoulders said he felt the same. The man said happily like it was an honor," It's amazing to be able to come here. Nai belongs on our side. As does Kit Fox. Both of you will be much happier here than with Circus."

The man's eyes hardened as he looked at Gureki and Marvolo. He said to both empaths," Say goodbye to Gureki, Nai. Nicely. Say goodbye to your adopted father, Kit. Nicely. You can't stay with them forever, right?"

Nai said shaking his head before Harrison could," No... Not that..."

Karoku moved closer to them and Gureki could see that Kit was on his last leg. If they didn't get the other out of here. He would most definitely collapse.

Karoku bent down to get a better look at Nai as he asked," Nai do you not understand? How troublesome..."

The man met his tired but still defiant eyes and said raising his hand," If I kill Gureki and Marvolo Slytherin then there will be nothing holding you both back."

Gureki watched slightly surprised as Kit put himself in between him,, Slytherin and Karoku. Gureki though found it unnecessary. He was just able to move his arm enough to shoot the man. It wasn't enough to kill him but he was now bleeding across his cheek.

It made Gureki feel sick. Hirato had been right in his assumption. He detested violence. He only carried a gun as protection and to scare others.

Karoku said holding his hand against his bleeding cheek," There's no helping it. If you guys want to continue to play around. I'll be waiting. Because, I am tolerant Nai, Kit."

The world began to fade black around them.

End of flashback

He saw the pink haired man that was the doctor in Circus. The man made his way over ignoring then in favor for examining the empaths. More doctors were already making their way to examine Karoku.

With a sigh of relief Akari said," He's just exhausted. We need to get him to the airship and a patch on him though. I don't know how long it's been since he had one on. He could lose control over his powers any moment now. At least on the airship we can put it on lockdown."

A blond haired man dropped down beside them. He said," I've got Kit doctor. You should go look at the blue haired man."

Akari said nodding," Take Marvolo with you. There is nothing more he can do here."

The woman Eva dropped down next to him. She said nodding to Akari," I'll take Gureki and Nai. Hirato wants them off the battlefield now."

The pink haired man just nodded and allowed Yogi to take Kit from him. Eva picked him and Nai up ignoring his protests. She took them straight into the belly of the airship.

She said sternly once they had landed," The fights are still going on down there. You three are to stay out of trouble while we finish. Do not bother the doctors about your friends. You will be told when they are awake."

With that she was gone. Yogi had gone ahead to take Kit to the infirmary. By the time the rest of them got there the door was shut. Yogi was on the outside pacing. You could practically see his thoughts whirring. He wanted to stay with the empath but his duty dictated that he go help in battle.

Gureki in a rare moment of kindness touched his shoulder and said," If we hear of anything I'll call you. Go Circus needs you out there."

For a long moment they just stared at each other. Then Yogi said nodding his shoulders squaring," Okay. Thank you Gureki."

With that the blond was gone. Now they were each left to their own thoughts. When he sat on the chair Nai took a seat next to him. The boy curled into his side shivering. If Gureki to guess he would say the empath was in shock. He pulled off his jacket and lay it over the boy's shoulders.

He was surprised when the boy buried his face into his chest. Looking helplessly over to the older adult who was watching them carefully. The man shook his head. He had no idea what to do either. Damn adults and their all too helpfullness.

Tentatively he wrapped his arms around Nai. Instead of giving comfort it seemed to make him cry harder. He tried to rectify it but Nai clung to him. So he alllowed the boy to cry himself to sleep making himself comfortable in chair. Leaning back he closed his eyes to allow him some rest. It had been a long day for everyone and it wasn't over yet. They needed to rest when they could just in case.

Marvolo's POV

He was shaken awake not realizing he had fell asleep. Blearily he opened his eyes blinking at the old man in front of him. It was one of the doctors of Circus.

The old man held a finger to his lips and pointed to the chair a little ways away. Gureki and Nai were sleeping in an uncomfortable position in the chair. At least they were sleeping though. Even Marvolo had worried they would have nightmares over what they had seen. Today had been hard on all of them.

The old man brought him into the infirmary and said," Kit will be fine. Thanks to young Max i was able to treat him. He had magical exhaustion from fighting a calmed mind. They tried to force him to stay. He fought with everything he had to make his way back."

His adopted son lay on white sheets deep in sleep. A bed had been moved so that it was close to his son's. The man indicated for him to lay on it.

He said," Don't worry. The fighting is mostly over so it's safe for you to sleep now."

Grateful he took the indicated bed. He wouldn't let his son go easily again. It was obvious how much he and Circus cared about him. They stormed a Kafka stronghold for him after all. Those thoughts could wait for morning though. For now he was just glad the boy was safe.


	18. To choose

A/N Thank you for the reviews everyone.

Whiteelfelder: I cant say anything for it would ruin the chapter. Enjoy my friend.

Harrison's POV

He woke up to the familiar scent of the infirmary. For once it didn't irk him that he was back in the infirmary. He was just happy to be back on the airship and out of Kafka's hands.

Pushing himself up on his elbows he noticed that there were two others in the room. Next to him was his adopted father. At the foot of the bed was Hirato. Both men were fast asleep.

A soft smile crossed his face as he reached over to touch Marvolo's shoulder. Before his hand even touched his shoulder Marvolo shot up. Harrison froze not daring to move as the man to took a moment to remember where he was.

Marvolo's charmed blue eyes met his green ones. The look in them softened as he remembered.

Marvolo said a small smile appearing on his face," Welcome back to the land of living, Harrison. How do you feel?"

Hirato shot up at the sound of the man's voice. The two warm blue eyes met his green ones.

He said looking between the two men," I feel stronger. How long have I been out?"

It was Hirato who answered," Three days. Not surprising your body needed time to push out the forced calm you had. Everyone else woke up two days ago. I'll be right back. I'm going to get Akari."

He couldn't help himself. When Hirato tried to leave the room he grabbed the man's arm. Hirato was warm still and he turned to face the boy.

Harrison said not able to meet the man's eyes," Don't go. Please Hirato."

He missed the shared look between the two men. A gentle touch from Marvolo almost undid him.

Hirato though gently removed his hand and said," I'm not leaving. His right outside the door. Will you let me get him?"

Though he had removed the boy's hand he didn't move away. Instead he waited for Harrison to consent. After several moments he nodded. The man moved towards the door and opened it. Hirato barely stuck his head out of the room.

He said," Akari you were right. He's awake."

The pink haired man pushed past the captain and into the room before anything else was said. The man made his way over to Harrison. A gentle hand pushed him down onto the soft bed. Looking up he saw it was his guardian.

He didn't try to fight the man holding him down or the familiar doctor. The doctor checked him over until he was satisfied.

It didn't take long for Akari to say," He's fine for the moment. I want to do a complete check over at the Research Tower."

All three men gave him a look that said he better not argue. So he didn't. He wanted to be sure that he was fine and that there wasn't anything that couldn't be fixed.

Hirato said," We will be there within the hour. Until then Kit, I want you to stay here."

Fear coursed through him. He felt like Hirato was going to leave him. That Kafka would take him again. It was fear like none other. He never wanted to be caught by Kafka again. He didn't want to be unable to move or fight against the strange warm.

Marvolo moved so that he was on the bed with him and pulled him so rhat his ear was above the man's heart. The steady heart beat coupled together with the man's fingers carding through his hair it was calming him.

Hirato said softly," I won't be gone for long. We won't let them capture you again. I promise, Kit. Trust in me."

Lifting his head from Marvolo's chest he said," I do trust you Hirato. Both of you."

His mind was becoming sluggish again. He was slowly drifting off to sleep. It wasn't long before he woke to gentle shaking of his shoulder.

Blearily he opened his eyes to see that it was Marvolo. Marvolo ksaid softly," We have arrived at the tower. Come let's get this over with so that we can go home."

He let out a sigh before pulling away from his guardian. Marvolo didn't stop him instead he helped Harrison to get to his feet. They left the room and Harrison led them through the ship to the Tower.

The trip through the Tower was familiar to him. He had done this many times before. Unlike Yogi, he wasn't afraid of the pink haired doctor. He was almost comfortable with the doctor. The doctor had always tried him fairly and like an equal. It helped him relax and be himself around the man.

In front of the man's office he hesitated. Dark thoughts filled his mind. He wondered if the man was angry at him for leaving? For needing to be rescued.

The door opened startling him and he had to step back to avoid being run over by Yogi. It was obvious that Yogi was trying to get away from the doctor. Harrison had to hide his smile when Akari came out of the office scowling. The scowl disappeared when their eyes met.

He said tilting his head to the side," Come. Lets get this done."

He followed the man inside the office but frowned when he didn't feel Marvolo with him. The man hesitated outside the door. So he grabbed the man's arm and led him into the room. Akari looked surprise. He rarely let anyone but Hirato in the room.

He didn't want to be left alone without a warm though. Fear filled him at the thought of being alone. In a cold world again. His grip on Marvolo's arm tightened to almost painful levels. He missed the worried glance.

Akari said knowingly," Lets get some blood from you."

The man took a small amount of blood from him. It was regular for him to get blood draws. They were making sure his kitsune was under control. It also allowed them to make changes to his bandages as needed. This was extremely important now. Checking to see if there had been any damage done to the kitsune by Kafka.

Once he had gone through the usual check up he was down to shorts and a white t-shirt. The man went to go look through the results. Harrison shifted so that his shoulder was touching Marvolo's. The warmth that the man radiated spread through him.

It grounded him. Reminded him that he wasn't alone. That there were those who he could lean on. Slowly he was allowing himself to trust the man.

When Akira returned he held his folder and Hirato was right behind him. Hirato stood next to him close enough that he could feel his warmth. It was gentle force that reminded him that he was no longer alone.

Akira said calmly," Good news is there has been no damage to your kitsune. In fact if anything it seems that your kitsune half is much calmer. Almost as if it's gone into a slumber. To be on the safe side I want you to continue using your patches."

His kitsune was in almost a slumber? Did that mean he would no longer have visions? He hoped it was so. He hated the visions. He only had terrible terrible visions of someone dying. Someone close to him every time.

As if sensing his thoughts Hirato placed his hand on Harrison's shoulder. It wasn't a big move on his part but it was enough.

Akari said looking through the test results," Everything else is normal. I think you were lucky you weren't with them for longer. We are still trying to wake Nai's guardian. His results weren't nearly as good as yours."

He gave a faint smile and said," It's only thanks to everyone in Circus and sir."

He felt Marvolo stiffen next to him. Was the man angry at him? A kind bump from Marvolo's shoulder. He looked at the man. Instead of finding anger he found a happy look in the man's eyes.

Marvolo said smiling slightly," This is the first time that you acknowledged me as something more than a nuisance to you."

That's why the man was smiling. It was because he was beginning to slowly accept the man. Just as he had come to accept Hirato and the others. He was coming to accept Marvolo.

Hirato said ruffling his hair," We will always come after one of our own. You are a child of the airship. We will always look after you."

He leaned into the touch as he said," I know, Hirato."

But somrthing else touched his heart. He wanted to be a Circus member but he also wanted to finish his Hogwarts education. He wanted to learn about being an heir.

Lowering his head in fear he asked," What if I wanted to finish out my last three years of Hogwarts?"

Hirato said with a knowing look," Then you would be welcome to it. I was against you coming to Circus full time."

Marvolo stiffened next to him. He had forgotten to tell the man about this. He ducked his head expecting anger and he couldn't bring himself to look at it in those blue eyes.

A gentle hand brought his eyes up to meet the charmed blue eyes of his guardian. The man asked," Are you sure this is what you want? I don't want to force this upon you."

He leaned into the touch and said," I'm sure sir. It will give me time to continue to learn how to control my abilities. And..." he stopped unable to put his thoughts to words. It would give him a chance to learn about this man.

He knew that Marvolo had killed his parents. Had tried to kill him multiple times. Still this man was different than the one that had done all these things. He could sense it. This allowed him to start caring for the man. Ever so slowly.

A smile crossed Marvolo's face and it was returned. Hirato said," We will stay in the area. Kit still needs to train once he's recovered. Also it should keep Kafka from trying again."

The prospect of the airship staying nearby made his face light up. Marvolo said tiredly," That's fine. Send me the training schedule."

Hirato only nodded keeping his gaze on Harrison. He gave a small smile to the captain.

Hirato's POV

He watched with a sigh as Kit left with his guardian. There had been a lot of concessions on both sides before they were both happy. Kit would stay with the wizard as long as he was allowed to visit.

They had made the deal when Kit was still unconscious. He had been surprised when Kit had brought it up himself. It was the boy who decided that he wanted to give the man a chance. He was proud of him and that was why he let him go. It was his decision. Hirato couldn't force him to stay on the airship. As much as he wanted to sometimes.


End file.
